


Welcome to Hell

by Tigressa101



Series: Rare Pairings [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bloodplay, Drabble Collection, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Threesome - M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Painplay, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 28,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: Will gained an unlikely ally, now he can't get rid of him.(Set before and after the events of TLK; series of one-shots not in any specific order)





	1. Hellhound

They were always two worlds apart in species, views, and sides. But for a second, none of that mattered. Today, Megatron was the Lieutenant Colonel's Autobot hunter. As much as he despised being under another's command, at least he got to slaughter his greatest enemies first after years of their sabotage and heroics for everyone but their own kind. They deserved to perish for such traitorous acts.

It seemed the human, Lennox, finally realized Autobot actions brought all this alien disaster to Earth's shores. Granted his species had been here much longer than several centuries but most of the conflicts that made them reappear were because of items hidden or launched by Autobots.

It was their fault mainly, plain and simple. He was ordered to kill.

TRF followed the Decepticon Leader only because they were requested to capture the inventor and to keep an eye on him and his crew. He led them anywhere and everywhere searching for the Autobots and at the helm of the operation, Lennox held his reins. He was harnessed like a dog for only this hunt and he could guess afterwards, they would attempt to put him down.

He had many apprehensions with humans, too many to count in fact, but none were as prominent as him having to be a mutt with a leash. Thankfully, that chain allowed him to move far enough away so he didn't have to see human faces staring at him with hate and fear everywhere he went. And yet the leash seemed to continue to drag him back to Lennox as if he always expected in his processor for this insect to have something for him in return for even a failed rummage.

As the humans could say, he was becoming domesticated. Fool, he was no human's lapdog! Megatron was in command, not a fleshling with pathetic metals of valor and bravery. If anything Lennox was his pet that he decided was useful to keep about, not the other way around.

But then…why did he always return whenever Lennox called him? Never did he respond to that Morshower military man or the lawyers or even the blasted American government, only to Will did he come running back with blood-soaked gears and a hell bent attitude. The human gave him a purpose again, that's why.

He came back because he wanted to. He was Lennox's hellhound.

What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to waste time but I do have to clarify these are entirely non-canon and just thoughts I had. I don't know why but I've started shipping them despite having very little screen time together. All short fics you see in this story are just playing off several instances and quotes implied between the two characters. May be slightly OOC but not too much. This is a crack pairing so if you hate human/mech, I'm terribly sorry. _(Not really sorry...)_


	2. Mistaken

As negotiations for Megatron's crew ended, Lennox paused to check his phone as messages from his friends in several holding facilities were angrily ranting at him for the release of Nitro Zeus and Dreadbot. He didn't notice Megatron lowering himself to be at near eye level with the human until said human felt a gust of warm air vent against his neck. He also took into consideration how terrified most of the lawyers looked which was in fact directed at him.

"I remember you, William Lennox."

Hesitantly, he turned towards the voice only to find the shock of Megatron's face nearly clashing with his own which made him reel back but he ended up bumping into Megatron's sword that dived into the ground, nearly hitting him. He could see the slits that represented nostrils flexing as if the mech seemed to only rely on scent to review memories of him.

"You're the one who destroyed Blackout and Starscream," he growled, baring sharp fangs as he inched closer.

Lennox muttered quietly, "T-technically, Sam killed your second-in-command and I aided the F-22's on their assault on your evil helicopter."

"But you did kill them nonetheless via assistance. Does that not count for murder to a degree?"

Pressed against the weapon as Megatron's teeth nearly grazed his face, he could feel the energy radiating off the tyrant and knowing fully well he was thinking about biting down on Will's head. What caught Will himself off guard was that he wasn't truly afraid of the threat. Sure Megatron was intimidating, maybe borderline horror movie scary, but Lennox found no fear as he gazed into vermillion optics studying him.

"Compared to your slate, you'd know all about that," he quickly retorted but immediately held his tongue when he realized what he had said.

He waited for a roar of anger and that sword to be lifted for a swing down upon him or even a sudden blaze of pain on his skull before everything went black, signifying his death…but all he saw was the warlord giving a sadistic chuckle. "You're just like me, dear William, you do what is necessary to get what you want even murdering others for gain to fill the void of loss."

Lennox snarled, "You're gravely mistaken, I'm nothing like you."

Megatron smirked at the human's defiance and leaned in to where his helm tusk brushed against Will's cheek. Peering at the petrified lawyers and soldiers with malice, he began to whisper, "Oh, but I think you are. You just can't see it yet. After all, you betrayed your human friends like that Sam Witwicky for the greater good and now you are going to sell out the Autobots to me and my crew. I've done very similar when I was younger and even during the war for the price of victory. So tell me, Colonel, are we so different?"

No response was heard as Will looked towards the cracked Earth beneath his feet. He could feel the pride roll off of Megatron like a heat wave that slowly was consuming him. The warlord's words rang true, to his dismay. That was the sad part; unlike humans, Transformers were never the ones to lie about a person's actions. They called it as they see it and use it to their leverage, to expose weakness among others. Megatron wasn't lying theoretically. Denial was his weakness and Megatron knew perfectly well how to exploit that for any reason he saw fit.

"What do you want from me?" Lennox hissed as he grabbed the tusk, holding it away from his face. He knew Megatron could always press back with little to no force and still win.

The dirty silver mech clicked his glossa, "More importantly, what are you going to gain from me?"

Before Will could say anything in return, Megatron pulled his helm back and stood up, bringing his weapon to wait by his side. He gave Lennox a taunting smile just before jumping into the air and transforming, shooting into the sky to buy some time for his crew to be transferred to him.

The human was literally grinding his teeth at the question. What was to be gained? He dare not answer as his mind reverted back to the fact that he was denying being like Megatron. At least he didn't destroy his own world via war but Megatron had to be wrong. He was only did those things to protect Earth from aliens with an agenda.

He was convinced enough to believe it was just for the greater good and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lennox was somewhat played like an anti hero for the first half of the film so I figured this worked. Also no, I don't know if Lennox turned in Sam or not. I just wanted to be cruel! :)


	3. Nightmare

He was Hell incarnate; a demon of bloodshed, misery, and wrath. He was William Lennox's greatest nightmare.

Megatron was a bit amused when he heard over a hacked call that he was the nightmare fuel of the human's mind. But what was interesting was that his nightmares seemed to not be out of fear. They were out of inferiority, pride and Decepticon prejudice. Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox didn't like being subjugated by the force he considered to be "alien assholes".

"Bastard," Will spat as the large mech refused to leave his presence.

"You're stuck with me for the next few days. I suggest you heed your superior, human."

The Lt. Colonel met the warlord's cruel eyes before growling, "I'm in charge of this operation and you are under my command."

To Lennox's surprise, Megatron only flashed his teeth into a calculating smirk. "Tell me, why do your nightmares center on me? Perhaps you long for someone to put you in your place? Perhaps you are finding the crushing reality that you are insignificant to me? Or…perhaps there's something about me you are yearning to discover?"

Lennox frowned, "Sick twisted son of a bitch!"

He toyed with his prey quite often when he had the absolute chance to do so. It was his entertainment among such a brutal, unpredictable life. However, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy milking every moment of pure hatred from the human's lips with words he didn't mean in a literal sense. Of course, he also found a vile pleasure in seeing others crumble behind his words, even humans.

It was his voice Lennox always heard in his nightmares. What he said though was unknown but that didn't stop him from appreciating the fact that he now infiltrated the human's mind, plagued it. And yet Lennox never bothered to call him out on it, only scolding him when he mentioned it first. The more it was brought up, the more it seemed to make the human submit to his whim. Slowly but surely, he could break the human and rebuild him as a servant…a sacrificial lamb of the Decepticon Empire's rise.

To the human, he was his monster, his brute, his devil and his nightmare forged of metal and Energon. To Megatron, the human was his insect, his prey, his pet… _his_ William Lennox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Push comes to shove and shove comes to...the nightmare express! All aboard! Choo-choo!


	4. Power

A born leader always had power, even if it was in someone else's hands for a day or two.

Megatron may have been "hired" by TRF to take out the remaining Autobot scum but he was no follower. He made it his goal to remind the humans, Lennox especially; he had total control over every action and consequence that was bestowed upon them.

Will was the only human who opposed him. At times, the warlord wondered whether this was a serious challenge of authority or simple stupidity.

Every time the human failed to heed his commands, he felt the desire to put Lennox in his place. He wanted to show him how much power he had over the life of the Lieutenant Colonel. There was, of course, the problem of size for many of the examples he wished to attempt but even that didn't stop the tyrant from performing hegemony.

Will Lennox still stood too proud for his own good, not bowing to the warlord no matter how much the mech displayed his supremacy. The human even had the gull to trash talk him in front of his warriors and the government officials with their trigger-happy subordinates. He never seemed to learn but interestingly enough that was what made him such fun for Megatron to take on.

They were well aware of each other's purposes, both of which became rather disoriented over the course of a week. But Megatron had nothing to stand down for which was why the warlord stood victorious among their quarrels despite Lennox never actually submitting to him.

A simple leverage of power and control got Megatron exactly what he wanted and more. When Lennox stepped out of line, he was just as quick to remind him of his now permanent place among the Decepticon Crew. He made his intentions very clear but even when that supremacy was outright, he still found himself praising Lennox's brash behavior. Will dared the tyrant to play his bastardly game in public which was considered a bold move for someone so small.

It eventually led to a darker stage of their relationship. Power play seemed to do nothing but have them give into their primal egos. It was what they loved and hated about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I may have put sexual tension in there somewhere. I figured this is where I start implying the relationship since that was the goal, was it not? Naughty stuff may come later. IDFK!


	5. Attention

It baffled everyone around him when he decided to turn his back on the warlord for several days as punishment for behavior on the hunt. Everyone thought Megatron would maim him for such an action and yet even General Morshower gawked at how the killer titan simply threw a temper tantrum at nothing but a wall.

Lennox pretended not to hear him call out his name and when he didn't answer despite being sometimes no less than forty feet away, he perceived the angry roar of Megatron and the clash of metal…assuming he took out his rage on another bot or tank. It even got to the point where the mech was giving off an unusual grumble of sorts, circling the buildings Will was located in.

Only a smile crept up the human's face after two days of this. Megatron craved the spotlight and since he was the one person who held the cards from the warlord, he was the target of significance. He was smart enough to know Megatron would eventually make him pay the devotion of time the tyrant felt he deserved. How he would was up for debate.

The limelight seemed so sweet and after hundreds of thousands of years in ice as well as being killed twice, one had to wonder how much Megatron wanted to be seen again. Lennox knew he had grabbed the warlord's observance from the start and now the mech wanted his. Megatron desired to be of utmost importance and he was going to get that by any means necessary.

It was driving the mech mad that he heeded everyone but the Decepticon Leader himself. Nitro Zeus was used as the messenger between the two which the drone didn't really mind much, but it did agitate his boss to no end. Lennox swore he could feel the loathing from the warlord when he talked to Nitro instead. It was almost as if Megatron was jealous.

"You know he's not going to stop until he's the center of your attention, right?" Barricade sneered.

The only thing Will responded with was a smirked, "I know."

Lennox had never thought that playing the crude game of envy would actually work on someone like Megatron but yet there he was, watching a fully grown death machine going haywire over the lack of contact with a human the latter thought was nothing more than a bug. So this was what it was like to be a person with another wrapped around his fingertips? Very interesting indeed.

Every day Lennox refused to pay him any mind, Megatron was damn near hovering over him like a shadow. He even tried to walk from Humvee to building and occasionally got a bump on his backside which he could tell was not made by another human.

It was made often worse when he devoted all his attention to another human. Will was once simply speaking to a female lawyer about Dreadbot's GPS tracker when the lawyer split as soon as Megatron bellowed in her face, emitting a blood curling scream from the poor woman. It was surprising the lady didn't suffer a heart attack considering how close the mech was when he roared to scare her off.

Will could only ponder how special his attention was for the devil of all robots to be seeking him for a new spotlight in life. His choice was to make Megatron desperate with him calling the shots with no opposition on the warlord's part. Megatron can be cruel but he could be just as.

Although, Lennox was well aware it was only a matter of time before the tyrant had his full concentration by force or by ambition. Megatron knew this too which was why the Lieutenant Colonel didn't dare stop the silver beast when he cornered the human, claws digging into the ground beside him.

For the moment, all regard could only be on the warlord now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request and I had a bit of fun messing around with the concept. I couldn't manipulate it towards a certain direction I originally wanted to go but this works nevertheless.


	6. Disgrace

Could he ever be accepted back into humanity?

He betrayed his brethren for a monster who granted him sick satisfaction, a use he once thought to be vile but felt so uncharted and accepting. He longed to be greater than the common man but to have made that possible, he had no choice but to give up much of his former life.

He was now nothing more than Megatron's bitch, a person deprived of self-loathing and saw only a single purpose: to serve his master. There was no internal sting anymore for his feats. He enjoyed the gleam of the tyrant's optics when they stared at him with such disturbing preference for what he's done. A cursed life he led with no regrets to be found, just as a heartless person trailing an even larger heartless beast.

His own pain turned into dreadful pleasure, the blood of his enemies old and new became fine wine, and his light-hearted thoughts transformed into dark rifts of objectives and personal endeavors. This was what was left of Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox. A shell of a man who did the devil's dealings.

As he knelt to bow to the Decepticon Leader, his own smile seemed to blossom not long after Megatron's. His voice did not match the same strict tone the former Lennox once had when speaking to the tyrant. Instead he gave a seductive purr, "It is done, my Lord. The Autobot scout, Bumblebee, has been scrapped and is now making a fine meal for Devastator as we speak."

The sound of Megatron laughing sent a thrill through him, "Very good, pet, your master is very pleased. Come to me now."

Lennox obeyed, climbing the throne that once held the statue of Abraham Lincoln whom now lay in a pile of rubble forgotten. He stopped on the arm of the throne next to Megatron's servo and let him use his claws to trace around his face and under his chin, knowing well enough the mech could simple jolt that talon forward and kill him on the spot. The danger of playing with a killer made him shiver in delight; a thrill seeker he always was but now there were no limits.

Leaning down, Megatron held his scarred faceplates close to Lennox and let his optics roam his favorite human entirely. In a bit of irony he always found hilarious in hindsight, he noted Will wore his military uniforms whenever he was on missions hunting Autobots and former comrades or to meet the Decepticon Leader himself. To be fair, Megatron had continuously found the attire rather endearing. It didn't help that the human was so much like him.

"William Lennox, you have fallen so far," Megatron hissed zealously, "and you have no remorse for what you've done to your fellow humans. So cruel you are; such a foolish creature. You are a disgrace to humanity and all the morals of your elders."

The warlord rapidly felt his helm tusks pulled forward before he was able to register his pet had his nose pressed against his own. A few seconds before Lennox backed a bit but still held his tusks firmly, he heard the human chuckle slyly, "You love me for it, Lord Megatron." A smirk crept up the larger being's face while his pet cradled his helm, his chin brushing against the human's muscular abdomen.

Lennox rubbed the siding of the tusks with a wicked grin. He knew he was the only person in the entire Universe who could get away with such an action. Learning from the past he remembered Megatron was already quite fond of him, he just waited for the right moments to exploit that for his personal gain. And he did.

Everyone called him a traitor to his humanity, saying it was the last thing he had to hold onto before becoming a beast just like Megatron. The truth was though, he liked being bad. He had everything he ever could ask for: an exciting life, a badass crew, and battle-worn Decepticon who paid him every minding moment.

A disgrace was all he would ever amount to, not that he was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here's the darker side of this fic. See I told you!


	7. Guardian

Megatron stood over Will with his large servo placed on the ground, nearly cradling the human. He briefly peered down to see the fear in the fleshling's eyes as they stared at the opposing mech parallel to them.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you dive so low to actually defend an insect. Has this floating hunk of rock softened you?"

"Do not go near him! That's an order, Crossfire!" Megatron bellowed.

Lennox gulped as the fighter jet known as Crossfire eyed him beyond the cover of the servo shielding him. He heard the Transformer chuckle sadistically, "Then that is an order I must refuse to perhaps awaken you from your delusion."

The mech lunged at his leader, hurling the tyrant back before snatching Will. All it took was a small gasp of distress from the human and both of them saw Megatron's optics brighten to a shade of red neither had ever seen prior, sharp teeth bared as he gave a frightening roar. Even the fighter jet flinched but could not react in time as he was knocked down and released Lennox who fell into the warlord's open palm. Will was dazed as Megatron placed him nearby a set of rocks for temporary cover before storming back to his subordinate and nearly ripping the mech to shreds in front of the human.

The Lieutenant Colonel smiled at the silver mech's carnage despite how Energon was beginning to fly everywhere. As trouble brewed among both Decepticons and Autobots, Lennox found it rather enthralling Megatron stood by his side throughout the danger. He protected the human through thick and thin like a bodyguard, like Ironhide did.

Megatron had his moments of rare altruism very few have ever witnessed but Will was fortunate, he saw it every time the mech saved him from oncoming threats. It was safe to say that the warlord was ostensibly becoming attached to him. Among the Decepticons, that was perceived as a weakness but it seemed the tyrant could care less as he was their leader and he would hurt anybody who dare go against his word…or apparently attempt to maim Will. It was sweet in a brutal way.

The warlord finished snapping Crossfire's leg in half when he threw the challenging mech away from him in disgust. He gave one final guttural bellow as the fighter jet scrambled on all fours from his vicious leader. Nobody tried to kill his human…err…pet!

"Megatron?"

His helm whipped with enough speed to make Blurr look slow to the man sitting on the rocks with a ludicrous grin. Hiding his concern with a brash expression, he strode over and knelt by Lennox's side. He wouldn't admit out loud he was thankful Crossfire had not pierced the human's burnished skin with his talons.

The mech cleared his throat rather crassly which made Will raise a brow, "Next time you won't go looking for trouble? I can't always be there to save your reckless backside."

"Something tells me, no matter where I go and get in jeopardy, you'll always be there to chase it away," Lennox smirked nonchalantly.

To the side, Megatron sneered. Now he understood why the Autobots secretly loved their humans getting into trouble. There was a thrill seeker in his pet that kept his engines wanting more and being Will's secret guardian, he would always be there just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured a mention of Ironhide was in order. Sorry, Ironhide/Lennox shippers! There's a new guardian in town!


	8. Snow

For an alien species acquainted with planet Earth, they didn't seem to know how to handle the frosty frontier of Alaska. To be fair, cold climates didn't bode well with their systems as Cybertron never had anything like snow. The only reason they were in the farthest northern state was because of reports of Autobot refugees hiding among several bunkers used to house supplies from the blizzards.

The humans got snowmobiles and large cargo-holders while the Decepticons just had to deal with their own vehicle forms which unfortunately weren't compatible with the weather or chilly temperatures without exhausting their energy too quickly. Another untimely problem was that the Decepticons were denser than the humans and their vehicles combined therefore they sank lower into the piles of soft ice a lot more than the TRF did, much to Megatron's displeasure.

Will hid his amusement as best he could while Nitro Zeus and Onslaught had trouble dragging their pedes in the tundra. Dreadbot was happily hopping through it like a puppy seeing snow for the first time. Mohawk wasn't even visible but his trail was, cursing at the cold very colorfully. It was only when Megatron appeared so done with Alaska did it trigger the tipping point for Lennox as he burst out giggling, nearly falling off his machine.

His laughter only increased when Megatron shot him a look of bewilderment and irritation. Growling, the warlord hissed at him, "You think this is funny, fleshling? Why don't you get off that puny machine and come join us in this hell?"

Lennox gave a tangential smirk, "Nah, I'm good."

As the mech began shuffling through the tundra once more, Will gained an impish idea.

Megatron had only made it fifty feet when something hit him below the optic. Knitting his brows together, he brushed some of it off his face and peered at it on his servo. It was snow? His optics then narrowed as he turned back to the Lieutenant Colonel who gave him a fake, shrewd guiltless expression and pointed at Nitro Zeus; the latter mech giving a stunned look between the two.

Will became unnerved when the warlord crouched and stared at him like a feral animal, armor slightly wiggling as if he was thinking of pouncing. As the mech began rumbling low in his throat, Lennox instantly sped off. He didn't get far, however, since Megatron was quicker than he appeared. It was no surprise that he found himself being held by the Decepticon Leader no more than one minute later. His snowmobile drove itself into the undergrowth because of this.

"Amusing yourself with one of your Earth games, William?" He sneered.

"I was just trying to have fun."

The silver mech studied him before shaking his helm, "Your definition of fun is not anywhere near mine."

"What do you consider fun?" The human asked as he struggled in the strong grasp, knowing it was useless. It didn't help the claws of the tyrant were rubbing against him, threatening to sink into him if he moved wrong but also held an unusual feeling of security.

"Put it this way: you don't have enough blood for me to play with. But of course, this doesn't mean you are entirely useless to me in that perspective," he purred, flashing his ever-so-vicious smile with dangerous canines to boot. Lennox felt his face flush despite his meaning.

Before Will could say anything, a miniature avalanche of snow covered him. He shook a majority of it off but gave the culprit a twisted frown. He heard the warlord "humph" with another smile before setting him on the ground.

In the back of his mind, Lennox debated what Megatron would do if he nailed him with another snowball. Would he make good on that suggestion slash punishment? A part of him wanted to find out and so he failed to stop himself from reaching for another snowball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bullshitted this one just for fun. I might do an NSFW one next but calculating in my head how it's going to play out is...hard.


	9. Manipulation

Lennox bit his lip hard, drawing blood which trickled down his chin. He winced when a smooth metallic tongue licked the red fluid gently from his face. He could only lean against the railing of the low walkway for support when a clawed digit was prodding below his abdomen, carefully massaging his clothed erection. He still had on his officer uniform but he didn't know how long before his partner got the notion to tear it off.

"Please s-stop! I-I-we can't be doing t-this! Megatron!"

The tyrant was practically kneeling on the ground too close in proximity to him and still managed to dwarf him and the catwalk's level by ten feet. He never thought Megatron would sink low enough to use arousal as a method of influence. Then again despite having worked with the mech for several weeks now, he still was far from familiar with the warmonger's intentions and tricks.

His eyes were nearly closed as he heard the warlord. The vibrations of the mech's collected laugh rocked his core though not enough to force him over the edge. "Oh but I think I should continue. After all, I need that approval for my crew to return and I have been in a rather frisky mood as of late, being deprived of company for so long. I never thought I would say this but watching you squirm and become undone by my touch is actually quite an intoxicating sight. Why spoil the moment?"

Feeling the mech's servo keeping him against the balustrade, Will moaned, "I-I…cannot give you your crew. They're just too…ah, fuck…just too unpredictable a-and…ah!"

"Then I guess we are just going to have to do this until I get a valid answer," Megatron smirked.

"W-why not torture me like everyone else you intimidate?"

The calm expression mixed with a flaccid smile the warlord gave off made his body heat up a bit more. It actually seemed sexy to find the mech in such a state of tranquility. He felt betrayed that his own body was no longer obeying him.

The next thing his molester said stunned him, "Because you're torture is lack of formality. You don't want to give in to another's command so you fight it until it becomes unbearable. To surrender would be your chaos. If anything, submitting via the loss of your control over your mind and body is the best way to get what I want without damaging my new toy."

Lennox groaned when his belt snapped. Megatron was able to drag his dress pants down a bit to release his throbbing member which at that point, he was too lost in the sensation of the large digits mapping out his torso to his thighs. He was at least thankful the warmonger was cautious where his talons were stroking as well as the metal fingers in general not tearing his uniform jacket when they slipped under it.

Then Megatron began pawing his own interface panel as he spread his legs to give more leeway for the servo not scouting his pet, back arching at the faded desire beginning to build up. He gave a seductive purr but didn't unleash his own equipment.

Peering down to the side at the human struggling against the pleasure, Megatron once again spoke, "Is your answer still no? I want my crew, Lieutenant, and I can go all day and night…for several days in fact…with this gratifying agony."

He was close. The pressure was climbing to a height he never thought he could reach. He couldn't last days in this torment let alone twenty-four hours. If it was possible to die from too much pleasure, it would probably happen if he refused for too long. The crew Megatron wanted could be monitored with GPS and other paraphernalia, right?

Hate was a very strong word but at the moment, that was the one word in which he could describe his feelings for Megatron's management of the situation. He detested how easy it was for the warlord to take everything for him, including his jurisdiction over himself. There was no choice. He was losing his dignity over simple pleasure enacted by a Decepticon brute and a man's pride was his greatest asset. Without it, he was just a tool to be used.

Lennox didn't build his reputation up from scratch after being military property for over ten years for nothing. Though at the moment, his mind seemed to succumb to the stimulation and he was starting to push aside his denial for a more primitive release. He couldn't take it anymore.

He panted, "A-alright! We'll n-negotiate your crew members. W-we need to get everything set up though so it'll be a f-few days."

The mech chuckled lowly, "Thank you for seeing it my way. That wasn't hard now, was it? Now fall for your master, pet."

Will obeyed and cried out, catching his tongue from saying the name of the Decepticon Leader as he coated Megatron's digits. He quickly brought his pants back up and slid to the ground exhausted. He never came that hard before but he could guess Megatron had a lot more experience than he did so he knew how to treat others. As the warlord studied his fluids, he grumbled.

Megatron was a serpentine bastard if he ever encountered one prior. He got himself in league with the devil, and now he had paid the price. But his monster was now infatuated with him so there was no use running anymore. He knew he would be manipulated if he continued to associate with Megatron but a part of him somewhat wanted to see just how far it would go. He should have been careful what he wished for.

There was probably more in the making among their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I've done! I'm going to hell but I'm going down swinging! A bit fast paced, huh? But it gets the job done and that's all that matters!


	10. Destruction

He annihilated everything he touched. A brute force untamable, ravenous for devastation. Buildings crumbled from his potency with innocent lives screaming for help that never came; insects that could be killed with a flick of the wrist.

It was in his power the world could stand still. Decepticons may possibly engulf the cities with bloodlust and cruel objectives, harvesting their rewards dead or alive. Cybertron could have lied above the atmosphere, haunting the Earth like a monster sewn together again. And among this chaos, Megatron possibly would have finally taken what he wanted upon a throne fire scorched and covered in the blood of his enemies.

Maybe it could still happen but right now, Megatron only crushed a military truck in a fit of rage. Nobody stood in his way when he wanted to devastate something despite how much money it cost to repair what he smashed. It was in his nature to destroy and that was something TRF could value.

Naturally, with such power came great responsibility. The warlord, on the other hand, thought differently. He saw the horror he caused as a treat to his ego. It was a way for him to let out all the emotions he bottled up for the greater good of his role. After all, pain and ruin quenched his thirst to eradicate the world he was stuck on with pathetic creatures who thought they were the center of the Universe.

Megatron did, however, notice humans were just as deadly as he was…though they refused to acknowledge such primal behavior. Oh what could have been? Had he secured Cybertron back in Chicago, humans would not only be slaves but some would have even been used for their intellect on going against the nature of a world since that was one of the most ruthless qualities a human could possess and deny at the same time, especially in the case of William Lennox.

The human soldier was so blind when the comparison between him and the Decepticon Leader were so obvious. He was just as dangerous but wouldn't yield to his natural programming like Megatron had. They were both just monsters of Hell, demolishing all that stood in their way for what they considered to be the best for their worlds.

It was almost like they were two sides of the same coin, as the humans would say. Irony never tasted sweeter. His human pet would soon learn just how unlimited the urge to control and terminate really was. An addiction was the best word to describe it since once he started, there was no going back.

It made Megatron wonder how long could one hide from their true nature? Didn't take him long to fall into the sick embrace of dreadful pleasure caused by the lust for destruction. So how would William fight the call of the beast?

Megatron reeled back after pummeling a poor tanker truck into a scrap pile. His mind felt at ease as he basked in the scent of the wreckage. Nothing beat the flattening of a worthless object besides the gory defeat of an Autobot. It was his drug of choice that he could always get satisfaction from. His senses caught wind that his favorite human had returned and with hidden twisted glee, he sought out his prey.

Surprisingly, Lennox didn't react to him first or his fault -stricken deed. The human just started picking on an outranked soldier instead, nearly making the latter appear defeated. That was proof enough they were similar. Megatron just wanted to wait and see when his pet would snap, even if it required aiding the breaking point along from time to time.

Eventually, Will would cave into his brutal nature and be just as vicious as the tyrant. He would demolish himself and build himself back up again just as cruel as any Decepticon would be.

Megatron destroys cities and Autobots, Lennox decimates trust and lives. Destruction was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realize how I stray from the first definition of the word I start the story with to another definition I end it with. Like at this point, I could be using a definition that's completely different from what I first intended and not notice it.


	11. Indulgence

Will scanned the monitors in his personal computer room as new data from the hunts flooded in. The Decepticons were doing their jobs well, flushing out Autobots from hiding and exposing them for capture. They had managed to catch Bulkhead and Tigatron, the former who was apparently had connections to the deceased brute team known as the Wreckers and the latter being a techno-organic tiger-based mech known for being a "Maximal", a guru as well as a Wrecker too.

Airazor, a hawk-based Maximal femme, was currently being chased by Nitro Zeus. As her alt mode suggested, the sky was her domain so bringing the bird of prey down would require Air Force support as Nitro was taking heavy damage from the hawk's weapons while constantly being out-maneuvered. Maybe the fighter jet would have more success if his leader was accompanying him.

Megatron had called in "sick" out of every excuse there was. Lennox knew off the bat it was a damn lie but at first, he didn't know why the warmonger would want to take a break so abruptly in such a manner. Now he did and it irked him greatly.

Experiencing the weight of the mech's helm rub against his backside like a cat pressing itself alongside its owner really made Will suspect he was being used like never before. He was apparently Megatron's get-out-of-work-free card. What was worse was that he could hear…no… feel the damn warlord purring was just something else entirely.

Debating his opportunities, Lennox finally gave up irritated and turned to Megatron, allowing the Decepticon's chin to sit on his arms with a content face. He scoffed, "Why are you like this today, huh? Why are you so motivated to bug me?"

For once, the mech didn't say anything. He just basked in the one-sided embrace Will seemed to offer, observing the latter with solemn blood red optics. His servos sat beside the human as if waiting to coil around the Colonel at any given moment. Warm air blew from nostrils scouting the fleshling before him, taking in the musk of pheromones and earth which wasn't that bad.

Lennox nearly rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought the Cybertronian took too much luxury in being pampered by him or the medical humans who helped fix any injuries the warlord inflicted upon himself. In a sense, he had no choice but to have sympathy for the devil despite the pain the mech had caused since his reawakening that faithful day in Hoover Dam. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't spoil the Decepticon a little too much with carrying out demands "King Con" wanted as well as coming to his aid even for the most simple of problems.

He eventually let go of the tyrant's helm, turning back to his screen in the hope Megatron would leave him alone. The idea was short-lived when he felt a servo wrap around and lift him off the floor. Giving a surprised yelp, he found himself sitting on the warlord's palm with the other's digits carefully avoiding scratching his fragile body. He was face to face with Megatron now, the latter giving him a rather genuine expression of fidelity he never thought he would ever see from the Decepticon Leader.

He gave a soft "oomph" when he was pressed close to the Decepticon's faceplates again. He wasn't getting away from him; he knew that much by now. Massaging between the tusk panels and the metal parts that he thought made up the cheeks, he gave a small laugh when Megatron leaned towards the caress with an unfamiliar hum which he assumed meant the mech liked it.

"You are so obnoxious, you know that? I need to pay attention to the other Cons too. You can't be hogging the spotlight here. Poor spoiled, homicidal, babied Decepticon king," Lennox cooed mockingly as he gently swung Megatron's helm from side to side. The mech gave him a grunt of regard as he let the human guide his bonce in a sardonic technique.

Will was perhaps a little too indulgent towards Megatron and his ways but the latter enjoyed it and it kept him at bay from provoking utmost hell upon others so there was that. Even if it did get bothersome quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is king both on the battlefield and among the humans! He also secretly loves to pester Will any chance he gets by making him submit to his spoiled whim. Will just sees his participation as a curse he can't escape.


	12. Sparkling

Annabelle was eight years old now and already trailing behind her father rather willingly to help the Decepticons and TRF despite it was for a different reason entirely. Sarah left him as well as their child behind when she couldn't handle the mess of dealing with aliens anymore, and he couldn't leave the base to raise her so his daughter had no choice but to stay with him on duty. What made this even worse was the fact that surprisingly Megatron and his cronies took to her quicker than expected and seemed to genuinely like her…much to Will's frustration.

He knew she was a sparkling by Cybertronian standards, as did the warlord, but it troubled him how much the Decepticons prized his baby girl as if she was their leader's own daughter. When she laughed, even the most stoic Decepticons smiled. If she cried, they were there by her side nearly huddled entirely around her like they would their own sparklings as he could guess.

It could have been that they wanted children of their own again but had no time to pro-create and Annabelle was the first near equivalent to a little one they could be bestowed at the moment regardless of the organic factor. Then there was the second startling theory that Megatron actually did want her as his kid because she demonstrated the same qualities as her predecessor, the human the mech was currently obsessed with.

That second idea made Lennox cringe as he observed his little darling chase Nitro Zeus whom skipped away on the field playfully to make it hard for her to "catch" him. He could hear her laugh as the jet splashed some water at her from a small puddle left from the rainstorm the other day.

At least Megatron wasn't engaging in recreation with her this time since the definition of fun for a Decepticon was majorly different than a human child's. Will damn near had a heart attack when he caught the silver mech teaching her how to use a makeshift Cybertronian gun. That led to an argument between the two that was apparently commented humorously as parental fighting among the soldiers. To be fair, they both had pretty reasonable points for their sides of the argument of why Annabelle should or shouldn't be taught Cybertronian methods of how to defend herself. Lennox liked to believe he won when Megatron finally walked away out of infuriation.

She was his life and the last remnants of his sanity. The Decepticon Leader knew as much as he did that she was the only thing he had left to live for. It became a shock when the warlord admitted he didn't want to kill her or would he wish for Will to suffer at the expense of the last precious thing on this Hell of a world being taken from him. Even the bloodthirsty Cybertronian had a spark, though buried too deep at times.

It also scared Lennox how well of a father-figure the tyrant could be when he tried. He may have been a bad being but the guy certainly knew what he was doing. It was a guess that he had children before, especially if those missing sparklings in Africa counted as his. It was those brief moments of Megatron truly caring for his baby of all things that made him actually happy the mech was present with them in a time so heartless and harrowing.

A rare flash of hope appeared in his mind at the thought. He had remembered a theory online how a child could save relationships or at least have them form. Perhaps his rough association with Megatron could be on better terms with Annabelle as the key? He also found it a bit disturbing but witty that his fellow soldiers, including Mohawk, began remarking on how Megatron was the "father" and he was instead the "mother" of his little girl. There was definitely something off about those atrocious concepts but he did notice he had taken more of Sarah's previous role than his own so they weren't exactly wrong per say.

A soft smile played on his lips when Megatron finally arrived and began to talk to Annabelle, kneeling to make himself less opposing to her tiny form. Nitro Zeus just rested on the grass beside the girl as her "secondary parent" started lecturing on what sounded to be hands-on fighting techniques.

The grin instantly faded and with a fleeting moment of fear (and snickering from his teammates), Will booked it to his daughter and his soon-to-be-regrettable Decepticon guardian. Oh yes, he was motherly now. Granted, he was probably going to have to start another dispute with Megatron about the defense lessons but that was his child and he knew what was best for her mostly. Fighting at her age wasn't one of them.

Annabelle was the biological daughter of William Lennox and the adopted sparkling of Megatron. What exactly could go wrong, you ask? Heh, the Lieutenant Colonel couldn't answer that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd bring Annabelle into the mix because why not? Gives Megatron and Will something to bond over...in a sense.


	13. Admire

When Lennox first laid eyes on the behemoth long ago, he could only gawk and venerate how enormous the warlord was. Silver metal armor shining so perfect yet so deadly and it was more than a scary sight to behold. He was the greatest beast alive and a technophiliac's wickedest dream.

Now it was a bit different. Without the utmost fear of being eradicated on the spot, Will had the ability to see Megatron completely. He noticed how alike the tyrant really was to some humans. The torso and abdomen echoed male masculinity to a bodybuilder's with atypical strength in conjunction with it. The mech had strong legs and semi-enlarged hips to balance the weight of his upper half. Arms that had grooves and indents mimicking broad muscles did not hide from the light of day or from enemy optics as well as servos that maintained claws capable of tearing through titanium with one strike.

Will couldn't help but stare every time Megatron was in view. The Cybertronian was a seamless mold of man and machinery…without the organic aspect, of course. Even in Egypt and Chicago he was drawn to the dangerous Decepticon, some would argue he was in love with the thrill of being in the presence of someone more powerful than he ever could be. He had a knack for flirting with the gods; they were everything he wasn't and he wanted deep down to be a part of their world.

Was it wrong to admire a different species like one would to another of their kind despite being considered the evil faction?

Whenever the warlord looked his way, he only brought down his head enough to make his superior lose interest so he could observe him once again without attracting the wrong type of attention. In spite of everything, Decepticons were somewhat like animals in the commanding sense. They never liked direct eye contact from an inferior of any sort.

The Autobots may have been the same breed as the Decepticons for the most part but there was a puzzling sense of supremacy behind the latter that just caught his concentration more so. He respected Optimus for his valor but Megatron was a cancerous god he could not get himself to deny even with the cruelest intentions. This may have been what Satanists believed when they worshipped Lucifer instead of God he assumed. He found himself enthralled with the demonic mech and now he didn't want to let go.

Perhaps that was to be his downfall in life: to fall for the warlord and forever be stuck within his grasp. It certainly was bittersweet but he admired Megatron too much so he had no choice nevertheless to pay the price with whatever came first. He definitely wouldn't call his awe "love" per say but there was a type of magnetism he was probably going to regret later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venturing this ship further down the rabbit hole! So many concepts, so little time...


	14. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place around DOTM in Chicago.)

"You have something on your mind, Megatron? You are unusually sulking when victory is so close now."

The semi-rusted silver mech gave a dark growl, "A human insect keeps popping up in my processor. I can't seem to drown the thought of him and it's…it's driving me insane!"

The Rosenberg Panther cocked a brow at his partner, "Samuel Witwicky?"

"No, the Lieutenant Colonel of the American Army: William Lennox!" Megatron roared.

"What do you see in that human soldier?" Sentinel mused, twirling his double-edged sword as he waited for the signal that all the pillars were set.

The Decepticon Leader shook his helm tiredly but leaned himself on the cupola of the building's lower roof, peering down upon the chaos in the city streets. "There's something about him I find so kindred to me. He's strategic, brutal when angered, and he never gives in until the final option is put down. He would be a perfect liaison compared to that pompous flesh bag Soundwave watches, an ideal pet even."

It took a grave amount of control to keep the older mech from chuckling. Sentinel did, however, understand why Megatron would think that was about the soldier. When he met Lennox, he found the human rather pleasant to be around with decent humor and a military mindset even he could show consideration for.

On the subject of human pets, he wouldn't say he didn't think about taking Lennox as his own personal slave but since his associate wanted that fleshling far more than he did (and would likely kill for what he sought), he thought the second best pet he could get was the sassy, untamable Charlotte Mearing. She was the only other human he could value despite her disdainful tone. He could always teach her to respect him though.

Megatron suddenly slammed his fist into a cupola, causing the decorative material on side to crumble. It was becoming frustrating to think about the soldier. The minute he saw the man, he would probably try and take him to calm the demons this human had plagued him with. He couldn't comprehend why he was engrossed by William Lennox. All he knew now was when Earth fell and the human populace was their slaves, he would have that siren soldier in his grasp.

He gathered how the Lieutenant Colonel killed Blackout. It was technically the first human-related death any Cybertronian had heard about or cared about but it made the man a target of Decepticon interest. Although he only saw Lennox first in Egypt as he was too busy to notice him prior, seeing the human from a distance with blood stains and a gun in hand with zero tolerance for the battle made Megatron actually hesitate in perplexity. Ironically, that was the distraction that allowed the Witwicky boy to succeed in reviving Optimus despite he still managed to briefly stun him.

Ever since then, his goal had drifted from the boy to the man in a rather infatuated manner he himself didn't understand. Nevertheless he still had his Decepticons monitor Sam, but his mind was preoccupied by the soldier day and night to the point of psychosis. It was rather unhealthy to act that way but what was he to do?

"Megatron?" His acquaintance grilled.

The only words that the warlord ushered came in a harsh rumble, "I must find William Lennox."

Sentinel shook his helm with a short-term roll of the optics. "You know, this type of obsession with this human will destroy you in time. If you do acquire him, what will you do then?"

The tyrant stayed silent. What would he do once he had his pet? Study him, break him, or maybe mold him to his liking? There were many things he could do but none of it mattered at the moment as the first step was to catch Lennox first. And there was nothing he could do to get that blasted human off his processor anyway.

Megatron would just have to deal with the fixation another way until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also included the Sentinel Prime/Charlotte Mearing ship for the hell of it. But yeah, Megatron's known about him for a while and wanted him as his personal slave.


	15. Parallel

He and Cade were almost always on middle ground when it came to certain things. Needless to say, there were a few instances where they butted heads too. Relationships between them and the Cybertronians were the worst of subjects.

Lennox had a killer; Cade had a savior. The soldier envied how Optimus cuddled his human partner constantly but at the same time, he enjoyed the fact that his warmonger loved to play rough. It meant Megatron had no limits, no regrets, and no desire to cooperate as a lovesick puppy. He was more of a challenge to deal with which Will didn't mind one bit. Definitely more electrifying than Cade's bond where Optimus feared he would hurt his human, wanted Cade to be top priority which left little to the imagination and restricted what they could do together.

They also had their children. Cade adopted Izabella with Optimus gladly taking the role of the second parent to her while his guardian accepted his daughter, Annabelle, as his own rather out of the blue but he was thankful for the extra help in raising a military-born girl with an out-of-this-world attitude.

In Megatron's view of things, he only scoffed at his brother's relationship with the human inventor. It seemed disappointing for him to see Optimus give up command to the insect for the sake of affection. He believed, if anything, both of them should be the most dominant regarding inter-species affiliations. Will was his pet and he was the master. They weren't equal furthermore Optimus shouldn't have fallen so low.

Besides, he would never admit out loud nor to his brother how he did find his Lieutenant Colonel appealing and also found a soft spot for the fleshling's little sparkling. He wasn't like Optimus in that aspect; he never revealed his emotions on account of it possibly being used as a weakness against him. That was just his nature and Will seemed to respect that.

There was one thing that bothered him about his association with the man compared to Optimus and his human. He never had time to love anything really. It was always one night stands as part of his prize for winning in the Gladiatorial Pits, plus he just never searched for someone special although he did want an heir one day. Being devoted to a person, apart from the species, wasn't easy for him to do but since he had no one else now, the soldier was his last chance. Perhaps he should appreciate his pet a bit more.

To be fair, he hadn't heard Lennox complain about his treatment of him. He noticed Will revered his dark assertiveness, sometimes defying it with his own. Unlike Optimus and Cade, they both treasured the enigmas of each other. Both were fearless to the core, never cowering in the face of death and superiority. They were forces to be reckoned with and no one dared to stand in their way except one another in a sense, not that he didn't mind forcing Lennox into submission. Had the human been born a Cybertronian, Megatron would have actually deemed he found his true soulmate.

Optimus may have had Cade but he had someone better: he had William Lennox. The parallels between them were unusual but not unwelcome, at least as far as he was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing! This was the best I could come up with the idea of comparing Lennox to Cade. Hope you liked it!


	16. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Hunted in Lennox's perspective.

He had done it now. In retrospect, he did assist Bumblebee escape custody and from being killed by Megatron on the spot. He felt bad he almost aided in Optimus' son's demise and with the history they once had, it seemed like the right thing to do to give the scout a second chance. Unfortunately, someone wasn't very pleased with his actions but that wouldn't have been a problem if that douchebag Shockwave look alike kept his damn mouth shut!

That led him to the present where he was currently dodging trees and brush to get as far away from his pursuer. And Primus knows what will happen to him if he got caught. It didn't help that the sun was lowering all too fast, making the woodlands much more eerie and suspenseful. Now he knew what a deer suffered when it was being chased by a predator. This had to be the single scariest experience he had to date.

Every snap of a twig could be heard from a distance and it only took one mistake in footing to alert the Decepticon where he was or at least what direction he was running in. It was like being in the game of Slender, only this time Slenderman was a thirty foot tall warmonger and there wasn't exactly an end objective like collecting eight drawings to beat said game. Real life was a bitch straight up.

Pausing, Will brought himself to crouch on top of a fallen tree trunk to survey his environment. He stood still sans his head to search in all possible routes so he didn't make undesirable noise and could perhaps have a better reaction time if he needed to sprint. The silence of the forest allowed him to hear vague movement towards the South, steady but angled West in which he was not.

He learned this trick in navigation and scouting when he was with the Autobots, when Prowl and Sideswipe were once a part of his recon team. He admitted he missed them greatly but times had changed, and the Decepticons were now his teammates…if he could persuade Megatron to forgive him which didn't seem likely any time soon. Unlike Optimus Prime, Megatron didn't take treason for good reasons very sympathetically.

Despite how open the forest was to him, he suspected he was trapped regardless. Quickly, he shuffled off the tree and carefully jogged into the thick bushes to see if there was a decent spot to hide for the time being. Something immediately snagged his belt, sending him staggering back but thankfully it was only a branch caught among the loop of his pants. Scoffing, he tried to pull free but as soon as he broke off, the sound of a piece of metal hitting the ground floor made his eyes widen.

The metal object in question: it was a pin to his grenade he kept as an extra defense. Full blown panic raced through his system as he ripped the grenade off his belt and chucked it prior to running in the opposite direction. He didn't dare peer back as an explosion rang out for the night to hear and no doubt Megatron as well. Now he was definitely in trouble.

Adrenaline sped through his system, his body never slowing as he cleared at least a mile before having to take a break. It was a close call, too close for liking but it mattered no longer as the hunt was only beginning. In the distance, he heard a very familiar roar. Now that he no longer had a head start, he knew the warlord would close in on him in mere moments. He estimated he had fifteen, maybe ten minutes before the mech was upon him in rage and a sense of betrayal.

At the same time though, he also knew Megatron was probably joyous he got to play this type of game again. It was, if anything, the Decepticon Leader's favorite pastime. It just happened to be coincidence Lennox was caught doing something wrong so he became the primary target for such an activity. He didn't doubt Megatron loved that his "pet" finally got to be a part of the torment of cat and mouse if that wasn't punishment enough.

Now Will could only keep cover and wait for his predator to capture him. What was a predator without the prey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK? I wanted to do a chase scene but I didn't know how it would work out? Second part in Megatron's perspective coming soon!


	17. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Hunted in Megatron's perspective.

Sometimes, he wondered why he even kept that human alive. That insolent pet of his helped an Autobot get loose after a month of tracking the damn scout's activities! Had he been a Vehicon or a random soldier, Megatron wouldn't have hesitated to take his pathetic life right then and there as an example for all who commit disloyalty among him.

But William Lennox still had great amount of uses left so destroying him over a runaway Auto-bug wasn't in the game plan anytime soon. He would teach him a lesson though; there was no doubt about that. A punishment was indeed needed to make his little slave never think to do such a thing again for the remainder of his pitiable lifespan. What to do was now the question.

He could make the Lieutenant Colonel wear a collar as both a humiliation and a token of such treason. Maybe he should brand the human in a place where everyone who ever dare look upon him could see, a permanent sign that he belonged to the Decepticons…to Megatron forever. He had so many options to choose from although the branding was probably his favorite preference by far. It could wait, however, because now he first had to hunt down his fugitive confrère.

A distant explosion to his right made his optics briefly dilate before a large, toothy smirk jumped across his face. His prey was not acting hard to get it seems for within that direction there was nothing but thick forest for miles. What were the chances of it being someone else at this time of day? Speaking of, the sun was nearly gone completely. That meant Lennox was now alone amongst a darkened hunting ground for the tyrant, and the devil wanted to play tonight.

He took a small step back before roaring loud enough to shake the wilderness and charging to a dash across the forest. He wanted Will to hear him coming as a warning that the human was not out of hell anytime soon. As his pedes left rushed footprints with soil being kicked up at a high rate, he growled while slamming his body through tree gaps determined to get to his pet. He was like a raptor, vicious and hungry with his prey stuck in his senses.

Eventually he slowed to a standstill to sniff the air and see if he could detect any movement. Other than his strong huffs, everything seemed silent…too quiet in fact. Then he caught it. The scent of humidity, blood, and lavender became intoxicating to the point where he began to veer his helm to his left side, narrowing the path his lost Lennox was. Under usual circumstances, human odors were rather appalling at most but in this rare case, he had always cherished Will's fragrance. He was pleased that the smell didn't falter at all even under excessive stamina.

Slowly, the warlord walked towards a tightly clustered group of trees within the same direction as the scent with twisted vitality in his optics until a snap of a twig shot his head to peer at a rock slightly covered by a tree whose roots grew around it. A much smaller grove of vegetation protected it so he hunkered down on all fours to easily slip past these organic defenses and mutely made his way around the large plant with a barely audible snarl.

His prey was in sight. Lennox seemed to think he had moved elsewhere as the fool was peering around the tree for him on the wrong side. Angling himself, Megatron simply waited and watched as his pet begin to walk backwards, not even bothering inspecting his rear where his opponent was hidden. The mech lowered his servo to barely breach the grass and ever so gracefully had a smile grow on him when poor Lennox naïvely stepped onto his palm.

One whisper made the human freeze, "Going somewhere, dear William?"

As soon as the fleshling tried to sprint away, he launched his servo up and caught Lennox in the air by his leg. Hissing, he brought his upside down pet to be eye level with his own optics which held amusement from the failed getaway attempt.

"You and I need to go over a few rules you seemed to have broken in your infidelity. Don't worry, I won't kill you but I will remind you who you belong to! That scout seems to be bothering you and questioning whose side you are on so I think it's best to eliminate any…distractions from this point forward. And trust me, that Autobot pest's death will be, shall we say, the seal of our acquaintance," Megatron purred.

Will gave a yelp as he was tossed and apprehended once again in an upright position this time. The warlord, however, merely grinned predatorily as he held his captive. This time, he wasn't letting his pet go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual innuendo makes everything better huh?


	18. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for the ending of TLK (with some alternations)! If you haven't watched it yet, don't read…unless you don't care. Then by all means continue.

Energon oozed hideously out of the remnants of cabling and ripped metal. To be honest, it wasn't the worst pain he had ever felt. The Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon offered more than a torn limb could ever produce and he would know, he suffered among its brutality in not just a few ways being the main attraction in the blood sport.

Megatron slumped against one of the only trees in the vast field, the shade providing him some cover from curious eyes as long as they didn't look too closely. He wouldn't admit it but he was exhausted. All his effort to make their planet whole again and all it got him was a missing limb and a processor ache. His team was killed, Quintessa was gone, and Cybertron loomed away from Earth to settle somewhere within the organic planet's solar system so it could bask in its new home in peace without disrupting the human vermin and the world…or rather Unicron as it would seem.

He felt that it was a bit ironic Unicron was below him, stuck as the core of this stupid planet. The greatest enemy of Primus was here the whole time and he nearly awoken the God of Chaos completely by letting Quintessa almost have her way. All he wanted was his home restored, nothing else mattered. Was that too much to ask? Betrayal from all fronts offended him in ways he would never confess out loud to keep his pride alive or at least what was left of it. Trust was hard to come by now and days; it was unbearable at this point how he came to ride on such blind heroism and yet it was always him who suffered the most.

The crushing of grass made his optics open lazily. He only set his sights on his intruder when they spoke, "I would have thought you had learned from last time we humans don't give up when our home is threatened from an outside source."

Megatron simple grimaced, "I want to go home and I intend to get it back if it's the last thing I do. But you would know all about that sacrifice, wouldn't you William?"

He saw the human roll his eyes prior to hiking onto his raised thigh then climbing his chassis for a better position. It would have been necessary to throw the fleshling off had it not become apparent the man was preparing to temporarily stop Energon from spilling out of the amputated limb. The soldier even had a specialized tool belt with him with parts to boot. He had come to help him after everything the warlord had done. That was a loyalty Megatron himself was not used to.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" The mech growled as he felt Will dig and grasp severed wires with caution. A brief moment of pain made the warmonger grimace, "Careful, maggot! If you cause permanent damage to my extremity, I swear to Primus I'll…!"

"Be quiet, you narcissistic dumbass! God, you're worse than Sideswipe! If you don't quit moving, I will fuck up sealing the Energon lines and you will have no one to blame but yourself! I received training from Ratchet, mind you, and I do know what the hell I'm doing! Do you want to be treated or not? Now stay seated and shut up!"

If looks could kill, Megatron would subconsciously declare he would be offline where he lied right now. The several seconds of silence made Lennox finally turn back to the arm he was working on with no words to spare. Not even the battle-worn mech challenged the dead taciturnity at that point, only peering anywhere but the human with some small expressions of soreness.

He had to give credit to Will for actually rendering him speechless like that. A retort was possible but it wasn't fitting to the argument so it was worthless. Nobody but Optimus ever managed to stall his words with their own ferocity. Under usual circumstances engaging in a verbal battle with him, or any battle really, was a death warrant but currently, he knew the human was right much to his disfavor so there was no option but to hush and let him help his destroyed wiring.

A sudden flare of relief hit him, resulting in his gaze returning to Lennox whom was now semi-covered in Energon and oil. His remaining parts of the arm missing no longer leaked and the pain seemed to vanish enough within the minute that it was hardly noticeable.

"I think my work is done for now," Will smirked as he hopped down to sit upon the warlord's knee.

Observing the rather simple but effective patch job the fleshling did, Megatron couldn't halt a minor sneer. "Adequately done, human. Ratchet taught you well. But I must ask: why did you come back though?"

The Lieutenant Colonel clicked his tongue, "Nobody should be alone, even tyrants….and maybe Annabelle also convinced me to talk to you because she misses 'her stubborn guardian'."

The revelation of Lennox and his daughter acknowledging him to a degree wasn't well hidden as the warmonger would have wanted but it nonetheless made him swell with anticipation he had not felt since he and Optimus were considered brothers back before Cybertron fell.

"Let's face it, Megatron; we've been stuck with each other since the day we first met in Mission City."

There was always going to be Hell upon him but there were times when it never hurt to be thankful for the chances he was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, bleh, bleh! Because it has been more than a month since TLK came out and since it's beginning to move out of theaters, I figured I could finally post this. So meh...


	19. Obscenity

He swore he was dealing with little kids sometimes. Of course, said kids were ravenous Decepticons but still.

Apparently, Megatron had followed the Autobots into very muddy areas and got himself as well as his crew caked with dirt that had to be scrubbed off manually. To his displeasure, none of the Decepticons could reach every part of their body since the mud seemed to have seeped into vital joints. This left the humans as the only people who could reach those places. This wasn't what he joined the military for.

Nitro Zeus lay on his back while several soldiers scraped the semi-wet filth off his metal armor. As sprinklers dowsed the jet from above while his back rested half-submerged, anyone could see as clear as day Nitro was enjoying the service. Onslaught and Megatron lied on their fronts in the pools designed to hold submarines and boats for temporary testing. They had to drain some of the water so other humans could still walk inside to aid the bots with their mandatory baths.

Most like Lennox had on simple swimming trunks and a t-shirt since they did not want any mud on their uniforms. Since the water was mid-thigh level for those in the 5'11 range, there wasn't any use trying not to get wet. It was better just to accept and enjoy the water than fight and attempt to stay dry. Plus, the weather was hot so it worked out well either way.

"Stay," Will said as if he was ordering a trained animal around. He reached down to marinate the sponge in the soapy water before slapping onto the grimy silver cabling of Megatron's lower neck.

Megatron seemed to not like staying still for long periods of time but Lennox had to finish what he started, otherwise he knew the Cybertronian would bitch and complain later on. He honestly didn't need the stress. It didn't help that the mech kept shaking his chassis and helm, flinging water and suds everywhere. It did, however, make a smile flash onto his face every time Megatron did that with the surprised shouts of his comrades following seconds after.

The tyrant lifted his chin, stretching his jaw momentarily as the cables flexed so the Lieutenant Colonel could have better access to the crevices while he cleaned. With the little restraint he had left, he kept a purr from escaping his vocalizer. He appreciated the impressions the sponges were creating, particularly on the underbelly of his neck. Nobody knew his throat was sensitive except for Optimus, Ratchet, and his own lost medic, Knockout. If anything though, he wished none of them would stop, especially Will most of all.

Without warning, Megatron lost control of his body and couldn't stop himself from rolling onto his backside in the opposite direction of where his pet stood. All the other humans dodged his moving form as he buried the back of his helm in the water and exposed more of his neck for Lennox to see. Instinctively, he gave a gratifying low rumble that sounded like what the humans called a whale bellow. Failing to notice some of the grime sliding off his frame, his optics shuttered in contentment of the nice sensations he experienced prior to his repositioning.

Will shook his head as he once again renewed the loofah. When Megatron exposed the equivalent of his jugular and rolled himself to the side more so in feedback to the reverberation, the soldier noticed how the Cybertronian reminded him too much of a cat by his stance. He smirked as his guardian made a slight whine that he knew the warlord would deny later when he began rubbing the cables again.

"You old pervert!" Lennox chuckled, "I knew you were acting way too serene to let us 'insects' wash your dirty ass hide."

The words did nothing to rouse him from his content state. He didn't give two damns whether he found the situation obscene. He had nothing to lose from this experience so why not exploit it for what it was worth? It had been awhile since he underwent something so congenial anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a theory medics like Ratchet have sensitive hands that when stimulated heightens their pleasure. I figure Megatron's most sensitive area is his neck...and yes, he did have a miniature overload. He's gonna milk the situation for his personal benefit. Wouldn't you?


	20. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaythlynn99 asked for Ironhide's before and after death thoughts so we are going to stray from the norm and see this hell bent relationship from the perspective of someone else who once was dear to our Lieutenant Colonel. (Implied Ironhide/Will Lennox) This is probably going to be sad so…

It was his job to protect Will from harm no matter what. The first time they met, Ironhide didn't know what to think of the guy. In fact, he actually disliked that he had to go to the Lennox residence with a stranger in his cab and stay as the human's guardian those first few months. To him, it was worse than torture at the time. He did get better though. Adjusting to the family, to Will was difficult but he managed.

Suddenly, he industrialized feelings for the organic. Will was the only person who genuinely made him laugh at the stupidest things, made him happy to drive pointlessly around with no destination selected, and also made him fall in love after millennia of swearing he would never find it again when his mate died during the war for Cybertron. The human was his life from that day forward when they fought on the battlefield together as one in Mission City.

But then Megatron reared his ugly helm towards his Lennox while they were in Egypt. The sight of Megatron locking onto his human from afar made his spark split between panic and fury. He had never felt so much anger swell inside him at such a fast rate; he thought he would explode if he moved a single foot. It was painfully obvious the tyrant was developing something for the soldier like a type of obsession which made the silver mech become, for a lack of a cleverer term, anxious within a few minutes of being around the human. The way the warlord looked at Will, the topkick just wanted to grab and pound the mech to the floor with his Energon flying in every direction.

Why the Major? Why couldn't the warmonger set his sights on Sam or Mikaela? Not that he wished them to be under Megatron's surveillance, but he didn't want his human in the dark limelight either. Maybe it was just him being greedy but at the same time, he already lost one love to the Decepticons, he wasn't going to lose the second. If it came to his last dying breath, Ironhide wouldn't let that bastard touch Will until he was stone cold.

He seemed to have choked on that promise because as soon as he returned to D.C. with Sentinel in tow two years later, fate seemed to have pierced his spark. Cosmic Rust cracked his entire body, turning it a hideous murky orange. The last thing he saw was Sentinel standing above him and firing towards his comrades before his optics burned out. The last thing he heard was Will's faint shouting, "Ironhide! Get Back!" The last thing he felt was his spark tearing itself apart as the Rust corrupted it beyond repair in mere seconds. Then the only thing that he could comprehend was the silence.

It was strange how the world didn't see his side of the argument as valid.

Adding salt to the wound, watching Lennox from the Well of Allsparks turned sour faster than he ever anticipated. Megatron got to return to the land of the living with gusto and vengeance but his lust for Will apparently didn't fade as he had hoped. It took another three years before the revived warlord found his target and what happened since then made Ironhide, the toughest bot there was, stare down heartbroken.

He should have known. Lennox was just like the rest; all humans were only selfish, lying monsters…and he once fell for one of them. He saw them working together to hunt his brethren and if his spark was still pulsing, it would have shattered. Every moment peering at his human and his enemy sharing small moments, challenging one another, and so on stabbed him. He used to do that with Will all the time. That was what made their alliance of man and machine so special. Was he now just second rate?

Ironhide would be lying if he said he still didn't love the human but at this point, nothing seemed to matter for him. It just felt unfair. He wanted Lennox to be happy as well as little Annabelle, the sweet girl, but he never thought Will moving on would include the fucking Decepticon Leader and his band of punk ass cannon fodder. Out of every available mech too.

He should let go of the human and move on, not grieve himself by catching sight of the Present and what could have been. He would rather remember his Lennox as who he was before Sentinel's treachery though. Besides, what were memories for then?

It made Ironhide laugh a bit how ironic and stupid his luck had been with Lennox and the Autobots. He was proud of his human for making it as far as he did against the likes of the Decepticons. He couldn't have asked for more. The ache of the perfidy may become a burden for eternity but his only hope now was that Will never forgot him. That was the ultimate betrayal: to forget.

Fate can never be controlled as Ironhide could vouch. Lennox would always be his until death…but even then it would still be so. Life was a fickle bitch, but was anybody truly above its compulsive sins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it tragic and ship-sinking. I am a horrible person. Sorry to all Ironhide/Will shippers. I actually made myself feel extremely sad just writing about this.


	21. Pet

They were always at crossroads with each other. Safe to say they both understood perfectly why. They were the other's pet.

Lennox smirked as he watched his domesticated Cybertronian spar with one of his crewmates. He had been thinking he owned Megatron just as much as the Decepticon Leader possessed him.

To Will, Megatron was his hellhound controlled by blood and bone. If there was death to be had or was present, he would come when commanded and obeyed where he was aware of it or not. Lennox found that his brute, with the right leverage, could hunt and terminate on demand with no back talk or even a growl towards him. All he had to do was point at the target and just as if the warlord could read minds, he and the Decepticons would carry out the deed in best possible way. There was even times Will wanted them returned alive but didn't have to say a word and Megatron still knew exactly what to do.

Later that day, they were tracking an Autobot by the name of Blurr, a speedster from a Cybertronian colonial planet named Velocitron, and Megatron was flying low enough to be parallel to the military car Lennox was driving in. All the human had to do was give a small nod without peering at his acquaintance and the tyrant immediately blasted off without a second thought to catch up to their target.

His mech returned a few minutes afterwards, dragging the rather heavily dented racer. Will absent-mindedly whistled and shouted, "Good boy, Megatron!"

His soldiers gave him looks of uncertainty and confusion while Decepticons like Nitro Zeus merely peered at his fellow teammates and shrugged. Megatron himself did nothing in response but drop the stunned roadrunner next to the awaiting transports, eyeing Lennox curiously.

The warlord gave a low grumble of interest. In his perspective, Will was his human servant, so why treat him the same way a common insect would a tamed mutt? It had to be the Lieutenant Colonel's way of getting back at him for all the subservient nicknames and forced commands he had given the human over the course of their involvement. He didn't really mind this much out of the droll irony of it.

Will acted somewhat submissive around him when it came to certain problems, especially alien related ones as he looked to the tyrant for guidance. There were even times his human drew opponents towards him for slaughter like one of those loyal blood sport mongrels human hunters used to retrieve slayed animals except he acted as bait for the enemy to trail gullibly instead. The fleshling even played victim to lure Autobots out of hiding to "save" him which gave Megatron one hell of a glorious battle and victory to boot. He would be lying to himself if he believed he wasn't delighted of his pet's services to the Deception Empire.

A model human Lennox had become. Why couldn't the other humans be like him? The warlord saw him as the only worthy insect to really be his pet to begin with. The boy, Sam, once was offered but after a while, Megatron grew annoyed with him incredibly quick and became thankful he didn't have to hear that insect's whiny attitude every damn day. At least Will was sensible and collected, only raising his voice when the tyrant stepped way too far out of line or when he found something (or someone) uncomfortable to be around. It turns out both he and the soldier disliked similar things so he understood why his human would be vocal about those troubles.

They were too alike and both were pets to one another. Whether Primus set them up as a cosmic joke gone wrong or destiny just favored them was undetermined. But one thing was for sure: Megatron belonged to Will and Will was owned by Megatron. They were the only two that could tame each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I used the word "pet" so much before but finally I decided to give it an entire fic. To be fair, I somewhat pulled this out of my ass so it's not very great.


	22. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be advised, this has masturbation and blood play (pain-as-pleasure) kink. Don't like, don't read!

They said flaws were what made someone pathetic, that it was the seed of downfall. At first, Megatron could believe that without a second thought. He was bred to keep all his faults like lust, slower speed, heat cycles, etc. to a minimum and never expose them, especially in battle. Now his judgement was slightly different.

One thing he learned from the humans was that sometimes the greatest weakness one possessed could also be the greatest strength. Certain infirmities he could understand but others were best not tested as he still hated to lose more than anything. Then there was William Lennox, his pet soldier. A pain in the aft yet a worthy fleshling, one of the few on this floating rock. He was also the only human he ever felt an attraction to, which until he met the Lieutenant Colonel was only reserved for his own species.

Claws raked across his raised thigh, ploughing deep enough for Energon to rise and begin dripping towards shielded hips. He winced when his nervous system rattled from the sudden infliction but it eventually just added a bit more stimulation to the building pleasure. One leg was braced on the wall while the other leaned to the ground lopsided as he pumped his erect spike. He didn't hesitate to spread them wider when his newly Energon coated digits went under his elevated limb and pressed against a weeping valve. The opening seemed a bit too greedy since it required three fingers to get the perfect amount of aided encouragement he craved.

He was thankful his quarters' back room was far enough from the hangars so no sound would flow through. Plus, the smaller storage area didn't have cameras which he knew were in his main chambers. The American government ordered supervision on him since he was still the enemy but a part of him found the concept of showing his "activities" for their viewing displeasure was somewhat humorous and sickeningly exciting. Then again such theatrics weren't uncommon on Cybertron either so he was used to doing things for captive audiences…though definitely not as sexual.

He moaned when the treatments of both his spike and his valve began falling into sync, bucking at the newfound bliss hungrily. As his internal fans combated with the flaring heat he was producing, his processor drifted once again towards his absent human. He despised how the insect riled him up. If anybody found out how engrossed he was by Lennox, not only would he be ridiculed but his enemies would target the fleshing until they saw him dead or in their clutches as a bargaining chip for Megatron's surrender. In all honesty, the warlord never wanted any harm to come to his pet except if he himself was causing it for a reason.

Another thing he dreaded was the fact that the human was the only person he seemed to get off on anymore. Trying to think about mechs like Nitro Zeus, Drift, Hound, or even Optimus no longer worked. It was always William his body responded to and it was becoming hell for him to even be near his pet without melting into a wound up calamity. Soon though he would take care of it after he fixed a few bugs with his holoform mode, then Lennox would be his to take despite the risks. His soldier would truly be his paramount weakness from the point forward.

Using his talons to scrape across the inside of his valve as he took them out made his voice crack with a partial laugh and mewl prior to sinking them back in with force. His frame arched as he gave a coarse whimper, rubbing his exterior node while he grinded against the intrusion. From there, only two powerful strokes of his spike were needed before he came roaring into the massive overload. His thighs crashed together when the calipers of his valve fastened down on his digits brutally, making his orgasm ride farther than he anticipated but no less welcomed.

He gave a low purr as he felt the lubricant drip from his abdomen where his member had ejaculated and his sore port which was building a puddle on the floor mixed with the Energon he had created grazing himself. Bringing his digits to his glossa, he cleaned off the fluids vigorously while admiring his own taste. He never did mind appraising himself. And to think this was all because of William Lennox made a twisted half smile appear on his blushed faceplates.

Oh dear Will was going to be the death of him and he was sure of that. The human may have been his weakness but never a burden. It was only going to be their little secret soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do something fun. Somebody wanted something more exotic soooo...you got this! Why I shouldn't write this type of stuff: exhibit A.


	23. Antagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To nicholasshadows1, you asked for a centric Ironhide/Lennox with Megatron being the warlord we know him for. Well, I hope I met your requirements.

Lennox basked on top of Ironhide's hood, humming to himself. Today was laid back for Decepticon activity. Oh don't get him wrong, he knew they would show up sometime within the next twelve hours but he had his doubts the elusive Barricade or Starscream would be the ones to appear. Megatron was the most active currently which meant he was the best candidate to come forth at any given moment. If the Autobots needed help, they would contact them immediately. But until then, they could stay content on the beachfront view.

Momentarily, he peered towards his feet which lied above the truck's grill as his protector gave a snort with a puff of steam following. Ironhide's patience depended on his mood. Boredom and anger often had similar results: he was motivated to do something, anything to get his Energon running.

It was sad when he thought about how stressful the war was on the Bots. Having any moments of peace were so rare, they didn't know how to enjoy them than just being on edge all the time. Ironhide was the worst with this. He was the oldest besides Optimus and an actual soldier frame who was practically bred to defend Cybertron from all threats. War and battle were, at first, the only things he was designed to be knowledgeable about. To stray from his programming was something he was not used to, but loving Will slowly rebuilt his objectives and feelings though he would always be the tough, old Autobot everyone admired him as.

He simply grinned, "You bored, big guy?"

A deep rumble, which he assumed was a lively growl, rattled throughout the black chassis. "I would rather be kicking Con tailpipe than sit here, maybe even make you play 'Interrogation' with me."

Before Will could reply, his hearing picked up the sound of a jet which made his brows curve downward a bit in confusion. The echo reverberated like it was closer to the ground than in the air. Last time he checked though, this beach was restricted for flying over with the exception of passenger jumbos. The thing was it didn't sound like that type of aircraft.

"You hear that too, right? Are there any military craft allowed over this area?"

Ironhide seemed dead silent for several seconds as the noise continued. It faded in and out as if it was…

"Megatron! Will, take cover!" Ironhide roared.

Panicked, Lennox scrambled off the hood as his guardian transformed, finding the nearest brush to conceal himself among. As soon as he slid to a halt, his eyes widened when the jet swooped down and fired several missiles. Two hit the Topkick in the side and the leg but didn't cripple the mech while Megatron twirled around before turning into his robot form, sliding aggressively across the sand. He saw the calculative optics of the warlord and how they narrowed at their enemies which such rage. It honestly scared him.

"Where is your fleshling, Autobot? I know he's here," Megatron rumbled, prowling towards the smaller mech with bloodlust.

Ironhide just fumed through his nostrils like a bull. He then replied, "You're a sick bastard, tyrant! I know what you want with him, and you'll never get him! I won't allow it!"

The GMC truck growled when he saw the warmonger smirk and shake his helm slightly, a sign that he was ready to engage. With a roar, Ironhide ran straight at his adversary. They clashed with sparks flying and fists bashing into heavy armor. It was unfair Megatron had claws and teeth to help his side of the fight which became dangerously obvious to the Autobot when he felt said talons suddenly burrow in the plating between his abdomen and his chest.

He swung again, forcing Megatron to retreat his nails to defend from a headshot. He smiled when it made contact with the right side. A sickening crack and a bellow from the warlord was the reward. However, it didn't take long afterwards for the mech's grin to fade rapidly as a brutal kick to his already injured side sent him reeling back in pain. He was getting to old for this scrap.

Before he could recover, Ironhide only had a split second to feel the servos of his opponent grasp his helm and watch as the Decepticon Leader's knee slam into his face with vicious force. He knew Energon was bursting out of his mouth and nose plating since when he landed on the ground, his blurry optics began picking up fuzzy blue pools in its sights. When his vision return albeit with nerve-wracking pain, he stumbled to get himself up. The first thing he saw made him feel dread as well.

Megatron held a defiant Will in his claws, observing the thrashing human with interest and humor as the latter tried to pry the former's digits loose. The tyrant then shot his attention to the wiped out Ironhide with a cold grin.

"Thought you could keep my pet away from me? It seems you need to be taught that he is mine! Now you can come along and join me for Will's well-being or you could run away back to Optimus and try to take him back with reinforcements. Rest assured, I will decide what dear Lennox receives depending on what you choose," the warlord mewled.

Ironhide peered briefly at Lennox then to his enemy prior to bowing his helm in defeat, "I'll go with you. Just don't harm him please."

Megatron seductively purred, "Good soldier. Perhaps all three of us could get more…acquainted while we're at it? I'd especially appreciate getting to know you, William."

Lennox bared his teeth in a frown while Ironhide's fist clenched but he was still recovering from the blow to the head he suffered so if he tried anything, it would either miss or hit his human by accident. He hated Megatron even more so now than he ever did before. He would get them both out of this, that was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add hints of Ironhide/Megatron as well to make it a one sided triangle. Felt it would work given the circumstances. I couldn't figure out how to get Optimus in there without making the fic difficult so it's up to your imagination how Ironhide and Will manage and how they escape.


	24. Underwater

Will was always drowning, never able to escape his prison no matter how hard he tried. When he finally did manage to find that exit, he would freeze up, look back to see the warlord glaring at him with a vicious smirk, and he would fall back again. He could never run away so he always returned to his captor out of fear of being overlooked and the feeling that he had a use again. What made the whole ordeal rather sad on his part was the fact that he had no physical chains to bear him down, only mental.

After Chicago, he felt like the military's toy. He no longer held a say among those he commanded. He no longer had a purpose than to serve and since he was so close to the Autobots, one in particular, his superiors saw him as nothing more than an alien's pet. They used him only for the knowledge he was entrusted with but he never told them everything, especially the fact that it was possible for a Cybertronian to be uploaded into another's body to survive. The secrets he kept could have stopped Megatron from returning…but after all, he was considered a Cybertronian bitch and a bitch is loyal to their masters no matter what. If he was to be seen as an enemy conspirer, so be it but he was not above allowing karma to bite those who betrayed him in the ass.

When the Autobots' worst opponent returned, he kept quiet and only spoke about certain things to undermine his superiors' reservations. In reality, he was disturbingly thrilled the warlord had come back to cause mayhem in the land of the living. The bot who plagued his nightmares, who he loathed but admired, was back. With Megatron kicking, they would have need of his expertise again and who was he to deny them that?

Working with the tyrant had its ups and downs but he never forsaken what he was given the chance to do. Perhaps he was reliving the past because he saw no future. What was the point? Megatron was there for him, Optimus was not. The Decepticons didn't abandon him, the Autobots did. Right now, the only thing chaining him to the sea floor was his reliance to be seen as someone more than he was regardless of the stakes and Megatron gave him that…so he followed without a second thought.

It was probably a mistake of self-preservation and fool-hearted lust of the spotlight but nobody was insusceptible to that sweet embrace. It was human nature to want that and he found it among monsters. To escape it was now just a myth, an idea in his mind that never got out of preproduction stages.

Then there was Megatron himself who he grew to love and hate with a passion. The warlord treated him no different than the military; the only change was that what he used him for was greater than what Morshower or the other humans could ever do. And being his naïve self, he let the Cybertronian play him constantly both in business and in personal. He craved Megatron's approval more than anything.

Funny, being beneath the surface had more rewards for him more so than standing above it as he originally thought. Some would even think he lost his goddamn mind. This was alright with him because he was already drowning, and no longer did he need to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm Syndrome at its finest. He's not going to learn, I can assure you.


	25. Defiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the darker route! It’s two-parter and it does contain NSFW in the next part. I do warn of very oppressive sex so…

Will wasn’t happy at the moment. In fact, he was rather pissed on how careless Megatron was becoming as he ordered his troops around, nearly getting some of them killed. The Lieutenant Colonel was the leader of the humans, not the warlord. So when the job was over with and the mech instructed everyone to return to base, Lennox only ushered one word to and everything seemed to stand still from there.

“No!”

He didn’t bother to peer up as the tyrant’s clawed feet stomped right up to him, freezing on both sides of his view. It was noticeable how the pedes’ talons flexed slightly with the pressure like how the muscles of a dinosaur’s foot and toes would fan out.

He heard a hiss before the dark voice of the Decepticon boomed over him. “What did you just say?”

Slowly, Lennox forced himself to meet deadly red optics staring down at him, evidence of fury hidden behind their lights. He knitted his eyebrows together, “I said no. Is there a problem with that, ‘my lord’?”

A mixture of different types of growls emitted from the larger being as if he was debating amongst himself what to do about the insubordinate human below. Will only held his grimace as he continued, “My soldiers are my dilemma, mine to instruct! You will not take that power from me!”

The air instantly felt sultrier. He could see Megatron’s masculine chassis puffing rather tediously. Definitely, the mech was far from pleased with his outburst of defiance. Will would be lying if he said he didn’t feel as if the Cybertronian was going to just step on him, crush him out of the blue. It was scary how much Megatron gave the impression he wanted to do something in front of everyone about the soldier.

Without a warning, the jet snatched up the human and transformed. He said nothing to the other organics or his own Decepticons, flying off with Lennox restrained in the pilot’s seat. The soldier briefly held an expression of terror before kicking the side of the cockpit where normally a door would be on a car or truck in a pointless attempt to break free. Suddenly, cabling popped out from the walls and floor as they latched onto his limbs until he was settled and immobile.

“Don’t piss me off any more than you already have, pet! Lately you’ve been very bad regarding rules, William, and I am tired of playing games! I will not tolerate this type of behavior among my authority! Do you understand?” Megatron bellowed angrily.

Will snapped back, “I don’t give a fuck whether you like my behavior or not! Those are my men and I decide what they do! You have your army, I have mine! We wouldn’t be having this problem if you learned not everyone is supposed to be following your directive only, you stupid fucking machine!”

Only the roar of the turbo boosters of the warlord’s alt mode sounded. The prideful and powerful Megatron didn’t reply, didn’t growl but just lied in dead silence. Lennox widened his eyes and looked down in shame when he realized what he had just said. He was so saddened he called a Cybertronian that type of label that he failed to notice the aircraft slowed to a halt.

“Get out.” That harsh whisper was the only thing he perceived before he was ejected from the cockpit and landed forcefully on the ground. He groaned in distress as Megatron converted back. Nothing could hide his fear as he realized how far his impudence had taken him and how it hurt more than just himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do something a lot darker than normal. I honestly won't blame you if you feel uncomfortable within the next chapter but I feel like I have to emphasize Megatron's not exactly the sweet loving type. It's best to remind everyone that he has a bit of a temper and controlling issues which you will see next.


	26. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you get lost reading the beginning of this because you skipped the first part, go to the _Defiant_ chapter first. Well, the second part of the dark NSFW scene is here, now with real NSFW! I only have to say one thing: non-con.

Megatron glared at the human lying on the ground as the latter peered up at him in horror. He had never felt such rage fill him by mere words and yet, they actually hurt him. His servos clenched to and from fists, not knowing what to do about the situation. Lennox needed to be reminded he was the foremost leader among them. He called the shots because he knew what was best no matter who was a sacrificed. He did what he did for a reason, not because he wanted to kill them despite he never liked their species.

But Will couldn't see that, could he? No, he had gotten so cocky that he forgot his place! When someone lost their cues of their sole purpose, this led to chaos. Chaos then leads to more anarchy by others via example and soon there would be so much disorder among them, nothing would ever get done and the point of the organization would be nothing. He did, however, understand why the defiance happened. If they had the chance to talk privately and calm down, they would have settled it easily. Then the human made THAT comment. Lennox overstepped his boundaries and he would tolerate it no more. His wrath could only hold for so long.

He narrowed his optics when the soldier began to stutter, "I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"'A stupid _fucking machine_ ', am I?"

The tyrant set himself to sit upon the ground and leaned against a tree. As soon as he closed his optics, a light appeared from his frame and created a human-sized version of him. The holoform stood seven feet and five inches but held no other changes to Will's surprise. Megatron didn't share the feeling. Instead, he immediately darted towards the baffled human and pounced on him, subduing Lennox entirely in seconds.

The human panicked, "Megatron, what are you-get off me!"

Placing both hands to be captured in one servo, the warlord spared no time snapping buttons off his uniform. He exposed the white undershirt that was hidden beneath before raking his claws across it, minor cuts on the flesh of the chest formed. He didn't even crack a sadistic smile like usual when Will cried out.

"Please stop!"

Megatron glowered and snarled, "No. If this is how I get it through your thick, pathetic skull that you cannot defy me like that then fine! I will show you I am in control and will always be! You can either accept that or fight it, but you will be punished nonetheless!"

He honestly didn't want to do this in this manner but it was the only way he felt would stick to his pet's mind. It was for the greater good.

Not bothering to strip Will, he tore the crotch region of the uniform out before releasing his pressurized spike and pressing it against the human's exposed entrance. He let go of the soldier's arms because he was well aware the other couldn't exactly throw off someone of his caliber. So when they grasped his wrists that lied on both sides of the organic's body, he could only perceive the feeling of the skin and nothing more.

With a feral growl, Megatron eased his member into Lennox as the human gasped. He didn't hesitate to start moving, ignoring the pained moans of the Lieutenant Colonel. The human felt extremely tight but then again the males of the species didn't have valves like most mechs did which was what he was used to.

"M-Megatron, please stop! You're hurting me!"

"Are you going to stop upstaging me? Are you going to listen to me for now on? No more defiance!" The warlord hissed as Will began to clench around him after another thrust. He saw the dazed expression of pain and sorrow on his pet's face that made him slightly remorseful.

Lennox cringed as he was pounded into but nevertheless replied, "Y-yes! I-I'm sorry! I w-will…ah…obey!"

Tears began to form in the human's eyes that prompted the tyrant lean down and kiss his forehead. Feeling ashamed bliss arise, the warmonger began to pant, "Good pet. My beautiful soldier, forgive me."

With one final push inside, Megatron overloaded and buried his helm into his victim's neck. He was unsure if Will overloaded too but the whimper of the smaller being made it clear he didn't find any pleasure in the assault. Not that he blamed the human but like he said before, it was to get a point across. If Lennox could survive the force of it, he may have just hit the fleshling instead.

Pulling out, his spike retracted and he dragged the human into an upright position holding him against his chassis. "All you had to do was listen and shut up. Why couldn't you have just done that? Why did you make me take you like this?"

The guilt of his actions would probably set a temporary wall between them. And this was all because of miscommunication and the urge to dominate everything in their lives. The more he existed on, the more he felt he was becoming a monster. The sad part: there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse for this.


	27. Endurance

The Decepticons lied on their fronts or sat in comforting positions while they would watch the soldiers from the hillsides that surrounded fortified training grounds to simply observe how the humans exercised on a regular basis. Since the American military was rather identical to the Cybertronian Elite Guard, most of the Cons couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia every time they witnessed similar methods used by said humans. Then there was also the humor of it all.

The obstacle courses were the funniest. Humans had to brave mud pits, barbed wire, and sometimes even climbing steep platforms; the Decepticons had to keep themselves from rolling in the grass laughing. Even Megatron tried to hide a humorous smirk when a human slipped flat into the wet dirt. At this point, all the bots were taking bets on which fleshling would screw up where. Not that, of course, they had anything to really bargain with. It was their source of entertainment and it never failed to make their day.

"Hey Megatron, your pet's lining up to try the course! Five rations say he's gonna bite the dirt!" Nitro Zeus chuckled.

Mohawk scowled, "Nah man, I say he's gonna get stuck among the wires!"

Now Megatron was not one to gamble on such petty games but trash talking his human made him pipe up rather quickly, "I bet twenty rations he's going to make it all the way."

Both Cons peered at each other curiously prior to Nitro's reply. "Um…nobody's been able to get all the way through. If anything, they tire out right after the wall scaling considering how many obstacles there are."

"You doubt my judgement?" Megatron growled sternly.

The military jet cringed and lowered himself to the ground, "N-no, Lord Megatron, I-I was just…uh…never mind."

Huffing in victory, the warlord looked towards Will just as he took off from the starting point. He noticed his human was already sweating from the other exercise stations he had previously gone to, meaning he had pushed himself to great limits and now was trying a rigorous course that was best tackled with all possible ounces of energy. For a second, his processor drifted to the probability that Will may collapse from both heat and potency exhaustion which made him rather concerned to say the least. He didn't like the idea of his pet wearing himself out.

With the heat of the day looming like an anvil on the humans' shoulders, he was actually surprised seeing Lennox continue to run at a great speed, lapping others as if it was no big deal. The soldier rushed through the mud, not slipping once but did make Nitro scoff which planted an even stronger grin on Megatron's faceplates. The barbed wire did little to stop the human, only forcing him to crawl on his front that reminded the tyrant of a cat prowling. A few cuts from the wire eventually happened but Will acted as if it was nothing as he got back on his feet and continued on.

Megatron shook his helm in amusement. He was just like Lennox; he used to be able…well, he still could carry on at a remarkable pace even when his fuel tanks and energy reserves were at dangerously low levels. Will had already put his body through every challenge upon the training grounds yet still had enough power to complete the hardest challenge within the field. The mech would admit he had found another trait of the human he found very commendable.

Instead of using the normal method when Will got to the steep wall climb, he jumped onto the one of the two padded walls beside it and skipped from one side to the other before leaping over the real wall itself. It was a very Cybertronian-like move that earned Lennox a round of howls and cheers from the Cons above sans Megatron who merely nodded.

Finally there was the long run which required two laps around the course as a whole. Most by this time either walked or jogged it since their energy by now was depleted nearly completely. But not Lennox; he seemed more hyped with adrenaline than a horse in the Kentucky Derby. It made Megatron curious how much a human could undergo before their breaking point. How much could his pet take? At the moment, he wouldn't know because Will finished running the laps after passing more than ten other military personnel throughout that course in roughly two minutes and fifty-seven seconds. The record was two minutes and forty seconds.

As Will waved to the bellowing Cons gazing in awe at him, Megatron showed his rare praise with a smile, a bow of the helm, and a few claps that made the Lieutenant Colonel's face light up. That was impressive endurance…for a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the Cons would find some amusement in human training or something like that. Everyone needs a good laugh every now and then.


	28. Daughter

Will swore the gears of their processors were stalling or just broke down. The mixed expressions and the sudden jabbering of unidentified animal-like growls at each other made him stare in disbelief at their reactions.

To clarify, his…no… _their_ baby girl was growing older obviously. Aging meant new responsibilities, new problems, and new pathways which didn’t agree with the soldier’s ideals at all. The teenage phase was creeping up surely but also fast enough to make Lennox rather concerned, especially since she had started hanging out with a boy two years older than her from another military family on and off the school schedule. That was the mark of the beginning of the dreaded stage of parenting for him.

Of course he had to bring this up to his captive audience of Decepticons. That was, if anything, the worse thing he may have done.

“What if he hurts her?” The Constructicon choked out aggressively.

“We should kill him, save Little Baby from the pain of a relationship before it gets too deep. He may turn out to be one of those arrogant abusive jocks! Nobody’s gonna miss his ass later on in life!”

Will held a hand to his face and sighed monotonously, “That’s called ‘pulling pigtails’ here, Onslaught, and no he’s not going to do that. Nitro, absolutely not. You are not going to murder him because he is the son of one of my friend’s family members. Besides, I also can’t afford being sued for my ‘property’ killing somebody’s child so there’s a double no.”

He noticed Megatron and Barricade had become scarily inaudible in all this. They were thinking long and hard; that usually meant the warlord was scheming something bad and the police cruiser was debating all options on how to handle this information. Neither of which were good.

Barricade became vocal first, “Perhaps Will, we should await and see how they build up together before we determine what to do. It is too early to judge what will happen but I doubt it will be anything bad.”

Lennox clicked his tongue, “Yeah, maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m just overreacting…though not as bad as Megatron.”

“Dude, Barricade, the way you said that sentence really sounds like it’s at a level it shouldn’t be,” Onslaught scowled.

“You know what I was trying to say, you big…!”

Megatron hissed, “Shut up, you imbeciles! William, our child is in peril! We must do something!”

Immediately, a distant set of laughs were heard beyond the base near the abandoned playground. All Cons had their audio receptors focused on it like a hawk on prey. Far among the swing set walked Annabelle and her boyfriend, giggling at one another’s stories. Briefly, Will peered up at the tyrant to see the Decepticon Leader eyeing the boy in a manner the human acknowledged directly. It also didn’t help that the warlord was fidgeting and nearly whining like a dog where he stood, eager to run to their daughter to snatch her away from the “threat”.

“Megatron, no.”

The glance the mech shot down at him did nothing to faze him as he was used to it. “That’s my sparkling with an-an unapproved suitor! That boy is not worthy to be with her! I’ll rip him to pieces!”

“No, no….no, no, no! I just elaborated why you can’t! Granted, it’s for more selfish reasons but still!” Lennox shook a finger at the tyrant in distaste, “There is, however, something you do to ensure her safety. There is a thing called the ‘shovel talk’ us parents give to their children and I think coming from you, the results will be set in stone.”

It took a moment for Megatron to research that but after he did, Will attempted not to smirk as a deadly Cheshire grin grew onto the mech’s faceplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatherly Megatron is a very scary parent, I would imagine.


	29. Frustration

This planet was hell!

Of course nothing was ever going to go right for him. He growled as he slashed down one of the hiding Autobots who tried to cower among the ruins of Chicago, his semi-personal hideout when he didn't want to be bothered or just felt like being away from the humans he was forever stuck with. Even when the Autobot's body stopped moving, he simply grimaced.

There wasn't any real gratification anymore in his killings. They were all just to try and end a never ceasing war in which he was beginning to grow immensely weary of. It was no longer fun. He just wanted the pain to go away.

In irritation, he kicked the Autobot's corpse and nearly severed its neck by the force. Cybertron was completely under Autobot control now and with no other Decepticons left besides Barricade, what was he to do? He couldn't return to his home planet without Optimus waylaying his repentant ass with his war crimes and felt shunned here on Earth by everyone…including his human pet for the other half of the reasons.

Oh dear Lennox couldn't hide those feelings alright; he could easily tell by the divergent expressions the fleshling made off to the side that he was disappointed in the warlord. To be fair, Megatron did endanger human lives again but also betrayed him. Will was hurt by his ambition to leave him behind when the mech promised to help the humans. Out of everyone, his soldier's look of despair really struck him hard.

He paced across flattened rubble, turning back and forth in an unorthodox design and growling lowly to himself…at himself. Stopping, Megatron sighed and placed a restful servo on his upper right arm, tracing the scar of where his arm had been cut off less than a month ago by the one he once called a brother. That patch job was courtesy of Lennox's experiences with Ratchet. It turned out even better than he thought which made the tyrant feel even more frustrated.

For once, Megatron felt alone. He glanced at the remnants of the city in all the directions sluggishly; it was dead silent with the exception of the wind and the judgement of the buildings. It seemed lonely. Still holding his fixed arm, he peered down at his feet where a puddle of muddy water lied. The miserable reflection staring back made an animal-like whimper uncharacteristically emit from his vocalizer before he could stop it.

Prior to this moment, he would have never made that sound, would have never cared to be alone but presently? His optics briefly began to get fuzzy but then he shook his helm, frowning with his sharp denta flashing. No, he wouldn't cry. As sad as he was, he wasn't going to sink that low. Megatron gave a piqued roar as he shot up and transformed into his jet mode.

He only had one destination in mind and when he reached it, he ignored the clicks of the humans' guns and bolted straight towards his pet. Sliding to a halt before he banged into the high catwalk, he pushed his helm into the seated lap of the bewildered fleshling. Said Lennox didn't know how to react at first but eventually rubbed the sides of the warlord's tusks passionately, pushing his nose against the others. Clicking his tongue to a purr, Megatron shut his optics while pressing close for the comfort he was not used to but began to love.

He didn't want to be ailed anymore. He didn't want to lose everything but since most of it was already gone, he now clung to the only things that mattered. He was sick of fighting everyone and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made Megatron OOC a little to see what I could do with him. Turned out sadder than I thought.


	30. Dream

When he heard about it, he thought it was a very dark dream or a twisted nightmare. It had to be; there was no way this could happen, would happen, or even did happen. At least, he thought that briefly.

Optimus was never one to judge affairs of the human heart but what came to be was something he honestly couldn't imagine happening in his life time. Lieutenant Colonel Will Lennox, devoted and honorary soldier who fought alongside the Autobots by his side no less, was in a xenophile affiliation with his brother. That hindered his processor a good minute or two but he didn't exactly object to it either.

To think one minute he could remember Will holding onto a small cube of Energon and dodging Ironhide as the latter playfully tried to catch him like a hound chasing a Frisbee held by its owner, the next his greatest human liaison had Megatron of all mechs nearly eating out of his palm while they both helped raise a prepubescent darling girl like real parents. It was a bit unnerving to contemplate about it that way. However, he was well aware humans often had to move on to be happier in their short lifespan, otherwise the depression of it all would sink it and make life rather miserable. And nobody wanted to be sad forever.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try the pinching method to see if he would awake on a berth or somewhere plausible. The conception of their relationship seemed impossible, improbable almost. But who was he to say that?

Peering across a sunset valley, he huffed to himself before glancing at Cade who lay on the grass in peace. In a way, the Autobot Leader found that information rather sweet and sour at the same time while thinking about his own affiliation. Megatron had done so much wrong that he wondered whether the warlord deserved Will but he also condoned the fact that with the human soldier, Megatron was much more content and in a state he never recalled seeing since he was just a librarian in Iacon. And Lennox finally felt more at ease too regarding that he had lost both his wife and Ironhide within the same year that left a void in his spirits for a long while. They healed each other, it would seem.

Just like how Cade completed him. He had lost many friends and family in the war but the worst losses were those of Sentinel, Ratchet, Ironhide, and his first sparkmate, Elita. He had put on a façade for years that those losses didn't wear him down when truth be told, he felt like he wanted to die every time each one of them passed on. He wished he could join them but he couldn't leave his team behind either. He understood what Lennox was feeling; at that point, any love was cherished to a depth he most likely didn't think would be possible. When Cade came into his life, he felt whole again.

There were still many questions that plagued his mind about the pillars of Megatron and Will's relationship that made him still feel like this was all a hallucination but he found himself free of those worries every time he meditated with Cade. He would admit perhaps some things were left unanswered despite how interesting they came off as.

"Reflecting too deeply again, Big Boss?"

Optimus inhaled and exhaled slowly, allowing his processor to calm down. Giving a small smile, he said "I am better, Cade. I just could not help but deem Will's choice in partnership rather unusual again."

Cade chuckled, "I don't blame you but then again when has our relationship been considered normal too?"

The semi-truck looked back at the sunset now sinking far below the horizon. If this was a dream, a part of him hoped to never awake from it. He rather liked how things turned out even if they were slightly hard to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just imagine the chaos going through Optimus' processor when he first heard of Megatron and Lennox, and it is hilarious!


	31. God

The Cybertronians were gods once, all of them but here, there could only be one.

Sentinel Prime wasn't wrong but he wasn't Earth's destined divinity like he thought he was back in Chicago. No, Earth's deity of alien origin was far more brutal and shrewd. He was someone humanity would never accept but could not deny once the reins were placed over them.

That led to the missing fact that there was no God. There never was. The humans only made up that character in an old book written by men who didn't understand the real heavens and what horrific things they held. Where was God when the Transformers invaded their world? Where was God when the victims of Chicago were vaporized by Decepticon and traitorous Autobot servos? There was nobody waiting above for them. The only true god was on Earth…and he was bloodthirsty.

Will pitied the unfortunate souls who prayed in the night for the monsters to leave them be. Didn't they know those creatures would never stop their torments? Only death could stop something like that. Only death could hide your memories and your subconscious from the real gods.

Lennox hated himself for willingly getting on one knee and bowing before the warlord who dwarfed the entire team of TRF soldiers and then some. Everyone else followed suit because it was either conform or die and at this point, death wasn't an option. It was the only way to get Megatron to talk to any of them, to show complete humiliating surrender to their "rightful lord and master". But regardless of this Will always found all the Decepticons hovering over him to chat, flirt, or argue. He was chosen to be the speaker for the lethal divine it seemed.

When hunting Autobots became a top priority, Megatron never let the fleshlings take majority control over the situation. He was their leader now and everybody follows the leader 'til the end. It was only by sheer luck Will got away with an order or two because despite how he despised being the lapdog of others, the tyrant saw him a worthy ally and treated him almost equally. Almost. He was still second best to his god.

Of course, Unicron and Primus were physical gods too but he doubted they cared what happened to the humans. They were gods of the Transformers and nothing more though Megatron had admitted otherwise once.

There was a time when people began to believe Lennox worshiped the so-called alien devil; they weren't wrong either. A very twisted version of Stockholm syndrome took over and now the citizens of Earth only saw a Decepticon pet in the place of the once proud Lieutenant Colonel. Was that not what church taught him when he was younger? To pray to a god? Well now he was to the true god of Earth. If they didn't like it then they could suffer while they slowly and painfully accepted the truth; he was a patient man.

They were gods once, all of them but here, Megatron reigned supreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quote from Sentinel Prime that was, in my opinion, solid gold. Made a few references for no reason and so on and so forth.


	32. Challenge

His optic twitched when he studied the thought-provoking scene. He grimaced a bit more as the Autobots retreated and also when he saw his dear pet hide a smirk on the sidelines.

"What's so funny, fleshling?"

Lennox shook his head, "You're becoming overprotective. Annabelle and I are understandable but Barricade? Do you really not want him to be happy?"

Megatron mumbled softly, "Never said that but Bumblebee out of every bot?"

"Baby Girl's boyfriend doesn't seem so bad now, huh?" Will confronted.

A bold growl was all the tyrant seemed to make. Leave it to Lennox to challenge his own words and still manage to prove a damn point. Speaking of trials, he felt like Primus was testing his every nerve. First it was Annabelle, now it was Barricade whom of which was his most loyal Decepticon soldier and also the technical youngest member. Although the police cruiser was not his specific charge in certain terms, he still felt these types of interactions were distracting and irritable.

The stricter the rules he enforced in his army, the more it seemed everyone was countering them. It wasn't because he was jealous or because he didn't want his crew pleased, he wanted restraint. Not that he could confine every move his Decepticons made towards others but damn did he oppose it to the best of his abilities. There was a time and place for everything including relationships and in war, this wasn't one of those circumstances.

"I think Bee and Cade are cute together," the soldier purred.

The tyrant crossed his arms, "Well I think they aren't. A scout with a no good, dirty, rotten-"

Will frowned, "Excuse you but I would know a thing or two about relationships and I assure you, they are the best case scenario you could ever hope for. Take it or leave it but I'm supporting this. I'm a very good judge."

"Oh yeah, says the human who practically 'coupled' himself with a vicious Decepticon who almost killed you thrice?" Megatron remarked in a daring tone. "I will only accept it if the Autobot proves his worth through trials of the spark and processor. That's how you put a relationship to the ultimate test."

To be honest, he really hoped Bumblebee wouldn't go through with such a thing much less actually manage to verify himself to be a fit match for Barricade. The scout could die for all he cared. He could always sabotage it but his subordinate may not forgive him for such an action. Ah well, that was a price he would still consider. His processor now seemed to only focus on one thing: to get rid of Bumblebee.

Oh he would prevail somehow. It was his specialty to overcome these obstacles and boy this was the challenge of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Megatron kill Bumblebee for that "distraction"? Up to your imagination, my friends!


	33. Sleep

"Megatron, go to sleep," Lennox groaned as he buried his head into his pillow solemnly.

The bastard wasn't being subtle. He could hear the mech outside his quarters. Thank god he had his own barracks otherwise his roommates would most likely be scared shitless knowing there was a Decepticon patrolling just beyond the reinforced wall. Yeah, have fun resting tonight when you see a giant robot with red optics and fangs lurking beside your window!

He heard a low mewl before something (more than likely his helm) banged against the wall. A short frustrated yap made Will cringe. He growled, taking his cushion and placing it over his head while he dragged his sheets up until he was no longer visible. Of course, he didn't see the glow of the blood red optic peering through the glass down at the bed.

Megatron lied on the grass alongside the small building, sniffing the air of the summer night firmly. Normally, he'd recharge in his temporary berth or on the rooftop of his less than ideal home but tonight, he didn't feel very tired. He knew why and as welcoming as it would be to see his restructured planet alive and well again, he wanted to spend a bit more time with his human pet in case anything were to...happen…in the close future.

It bugged him how much humans slept. They literally spend nearly half their life cycle in stasis! That never flew on Cybertron; he only went to rest when he knew it was safe and when his battery required settling to prevent overheating. Other than that, slumber wasn't needed.

Shaking his helm, he let out a low roar that would, if anything, awake his human and his human only. Maybe Annabelle too…no wait, she was spending the night with another soldier and his daughter, Jayden, in a sleepover. Whatever that was, it sounded unusual. The only times he ever "crashed" at another bot's place were when he was exhausted by the interfacing sessions, and that was saying something because he could play for a while if he desired to. The lights of his soldier's chambers lit up prior to an angry Will bursting open the door with only black boxers and a slightly torn Red Sox shirt.

He didn't even bother to speak as Lennox growled, "What the fuck, Megatron!? I need to sleep-recharge-whatever you call it! Why are you out here yowling like a cat that got locked out? Like seriously though, what even…don't pretend you're innocent! Don't move your head to the side as if you don't know what you did!"

The warlord bowed his helm slightly, peer at Will with curious optics. Sometimes, he really loved when the human was irritated. The looks he was given and the words pouring out of the fleshling's mouth made him want to burst out laughing it was so funny.

"Sorry for yelling at you but seriously though, I'm tired," the soldier groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Slowly, Megatron moved his servo towards Lennox and carefully coaxed the human near his helm. As his pet knelt beside him, he could hear the weak breaths of fatigue. It took a second for him to find his voice, "Rest out here with me."

Will looked around with uncertainty but didn't argue, shrugging and positioning himself to lie upon the grass. The air wasn't really cold nor was it too hot, just mellow and calm exactly how he liked it. He rested on his back to peer up at the night sky where the stars were shining. One of those was Cybertron currently, apparently coming towards them if Megatron was to be believed. Interestingly, he trusted the tyrant at the moment.

A brief second of shuffling to his right was heard and when he caught a glimpse of his guardian, he noticed Megatron had also moved onto his back. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath until his mind drifted into a subconsciousness mode but managed to get one last sentence out. He smirked, "Goodnight, Decepticon."

The mech didn't reply to that but did shift his helm to glance at the human once again. His optics slightly narrowed, observing Will's snoozing form. His soldier was, as the humans say, out like a light bulb. His helm turned back to the sky with a small "humph". He still wasn't very tired but staring at the atmosphere did get him thinking of things, bad things but specific ideas of how both he and his pet could survive the upcoming hell.

It would be two more hours later when Megatron finally dozed off, chest mimicking the same hefty inhalations of the human. It was probably for the best he decided to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm convinced Megatron at one point would act like that cat that meows outside your door with no excuse other to bother you. It's legit possible, don't you dare try to tell me otherwise! :)


	34. Jealousy

Out of all the Autobots, Drift was his least favorite.

It wasn't because of his foreign country appearance of a samurai and it also wasn't even his outrageous level of devotion to Optimus which came off slightly creepy. No, it was more so of what he used to be in the past. Thanks to Onslaught and hints from Megatron, Will found out the oh-so-proud warrior of the Autobots used to be…a Decepticon assassin and hunter known as Deadlock. How many people knew that little dirty secret? Let's just say he was one of the only current keepers alive out of an estimated four.

So not only was the samurai a traitor but it seemed he was known to get hit on by other mechs and femmes prior, including the warlord. It was fortunate Megatron's attraction somewhat died off once Drift abandoned the cause although Lennox found himself rather peeved. Uh no, he wasn't jealous! He was a reasonable adult just thinking about a way to snap Drift's head off his torso and bringing it to the Decepticon Leader as a trophy. He wasn't at all envious, he could assure you.

Watching the fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons always excited him but when he laid eyes on the sword-wielding mech clashing with his guardian, a few soldiers beside him swore his grip on the Humvee's roof handles were nearly dented with his imprints. He wanted to bash that low-life Autobot's brain in.

An internal struggle in his mind fought to take control of certain ideas and act on them. The main theme of the anger: war. Drift was once the Decepticon go-to guy, now that was his post and he wasn't going to allow any competition again. Well, assuming that the red and black mech would try and return since Con habits tend to resurface every now and then. It was only a matter of time before Drift would come crawling back to his master and Will would be there waiting…with a bazooka at hand.

He couldn't ignore the brief flash of red that appeared in his eyes in the mirror when thinking of Drift and Megatron. Not jealousy! Absolutely none was within him; it was just business, as the late Dylan Gould would have said.

So when the samurai got a bullet in his abdomen, Energon bleeding, Lennox did not smile. He didn't pity the Autobot but rather a bit disappointed the blast failed to hit his spark. He was going to have a talk with the Decepticon who missed. That was unacceptable.

There was still time, and patience was key. One day, Will would see him die. Oh, and he may have lied a bit when he said he didn't begrudge the mech. He had to go. No point in taking the risk and possibly having a runaway traitor repossess his Megatron. A shame it had to come to this. Nah, not really.

Will brought out an RPG and aimed directly towards Drift who took cover behind a building. He pulled the trigger with not a shred of remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will ain't happy and if he's not happy, somebody may die. That somebody may or may not be Drift but...you didn't hear that from me! ;D


	35. Parental

Protective was probably the least descriptive word most would use when Megatron found Annabelle during her visits to the base. There was even some concern when he began growling at other Cons to keep their distance, especially on bad days that struck dear Anna. When the tears began flowing, the big bad warlord started roaring.

At 4:30, the bus to her high school came to drop her off. She, along with two other military kids, were the only ones to use the stop which meant the Decepticons could hide and walk them back once all unwanted eyes were not focused on the teens. Since she was in Track and the other two were in Baseball and Swimming respectfully and ran sometimes in the early runs the sergeants made privates complete, they didn’t mind the mile long stretch to the base unless they said otherwise; Nitro and Megatron didn’t mind transporting them if need be.

Unfortunately, Annabelle one day got off the large vehicle without the two teens as their parents had been transferred out and instead of wearing her signature greeting smile, she showed a melancholy frown. That did not go unnoticed by the Decepticon Leader whose chest puffed out slightly at the sight. Nitro held back to see what his boss would do, muttering to himself.

“Your pheromones say you are unhappy greatly. Care to explain why?” He huffed as he knelt beside her.

Annabelle wiped forming tears. She gave him a lopsided sneer, “You know how you can get problems regarding your social status and what people think of you? It…um…it never bothered me before but these girls in my History and P.E. classes-”

Megatron grimaced, “What did they do? What have they been saying?”

“They’ve been teasing me about how _normal_ girls wear make-up, _normal_ girls have dress to impress, and _normal_ girls have only a mother and father who are socially acceptable. What got to my head was that they called my dad hopeless and that he could never be a good parent, especially that he was in a relationship with another _guy_. They said since I have no true mother in my life that I’m only half right, that I’m an alien”

She shook her head, “Well at least they got one thing right that I can never be ashamed of. I’m an alien and I’m proud of it.”

The tyrant gave a soft chuckle at the last comment. He then picked her up and gave her a grin, “Whatever people say about you, accept it with pride. Those aren’t flaws but rather some of the greatest assets you can have. Do you think I would have fallen in love with you without them? You aren’t normal, you’re above normal and I wouldn’t like it any other way.”

Annabelle laughed a little, the color of her cheeks returning to a healthy tone. 

“As for Will and I, my species is mainly pansexual and we have ‘same-sex’ relationships commonly. I honestly don’t see what’s wrong with that. Yes, your father is hopeless; he fell in love with me. Therefore the way I see it, humankind doesn’t deserve him and won’t control him. Without total control the society sees a person as bad, so then useless Will shall be to them.”

“Thank you, King Con.” Annabelle stuck her tongue out playfully in which Megatron returned mockingly.

“Don’t fret your little head, Princess. I’m great at these types of problems. Your daddy will always be here.”

Unbeknown to them, Nitro Zeus wasn’t just watching. He had opened a comm. line to Lennox’s server and the soldier heard the entire thing. Will smirked as he leaned over the railing of the catwalk. That was one way to have a pep talk. It was also a bit sweet of what the warmonger had defended about him too despite the choice of words.

Back to Megatron, the large Cybertronian a low chuckle, “Don’t tell William but I think I should do something to those girls just to, oh you know, get a point across. I won’t kill them, I promise. So what are their addresses?”

The daughter of Lennox wasn’t one to take revenge or cause mayhem, but there was a small part of her that wanted to see some karma bite those bitches in the ass. She was too reasonable to do it herself…but her daddy was not. She bit back a Grinch-like grin while at the military base, Will had placed both his hands over his face and moaned despondently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a few more problems that still linger among the teenage world today, especially from those born in those purebred, perfect families they brag about.
> 
> A bit more deeper than I should address but let's just say I've seen this in real life. One of my friends dealt with this type of ridicule and it pained me to see that even in the more accepting generations, you can still see the hate of the Boomers and such flow through their children. Thankfully, my friend didn't get the blunt end of the common types of bullying primarily because she had me and another friend by her side and both of us were the type of people that others wanted to bully but didn't know whether we would retaliate or simply kill them in their sleep if we were "disturbed". We protected our LGBTQ+ friends like a police dog protects their human counterpart.


	36. Memory

They said the past doesn't matter; they are only recollections of pain and torment. Megatron couldn't exactly disagree with this and truth be told, recalling some of them were very agonizing. Remembering his kinship with Optimus, the non-violent political Decepticon party, and his home world of Cybertron in its active glory were the worst of them but there was one more recent memory that he would never admit out loud he grew depressed about.

He stared rather blankly at the footage of the recently discovered Autobot base which was a scrapyard fittingly enough. But he wasn't looking at the massive Dinobots or the yellow bug or even the human inventor and the little girl with her pathetic Minicon the one called Canopy used to protect.

No, it was their sparklings they thought they had hidden he was fixated on. Watching those three baby dinos play while their parents toured the wasteland made his optics soften a bit. He felt a slight bubbly sensation in his tanks as he observed how joyful they seemed, unaware of the dangers of the outside world beyond the junkyard. Such innocence was a rarity now and days. Out of all the humans among him currently only one knew why he said nothing, why he just stood there in awe.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Lennox look to him with anxiety. Not that he blamed him for presenting such an emotion. He would have too if he didn't have a reputation to uphold.

Did anyone know he was once a father? Well…adoptive father really as they were a combination of some of his soldiers' litters and the unhatched eggs from the Fallen's entombed ship that was now abandoned on one of Saturn's moons. He took on the role of sire for them after taking extensive cranial damage since he was too ailed at that point to lead missions straight on. He remembered their cranky coos, how they squeaked and wrestled each other while he watched them in fascination. Sometimes they even climbed on top of him and played with the kibble of his shoulders or with his cloth.

The sinking feeling returned with full force. His babies were gone. Three years it took for him to rise as Galvatron but by the time he made his way back to Africa, no sparkling was in sight. What made it worse was the only Cons who knew exactly where those little ones were had been killed in Chicago. Barricade didn't know their location as he had forgotten to inform the police car. Then again, he didn't think all of his troops including him would die that faithful day either. Soundwave was keeping tabs on them through the cameras and kept them from roaming far via sub-sonics but once he died…

He felt a human hand gently placed upon one of his digits but did not flinch away from the touch. Peering down with grief, Will's concern did not go unnoticed. The organic actually appeared distressed just as he was almost like the fleshling could sense his pain telepathically. The warlord showed no smile but neither did he frown; he just flattened his face to an unreadable expression or at least indecipherable to everyone other than Lennox, of course. Will understood him.

Megatron sighed solemnly. He missed them, all of them, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to steal those little Dinobots in an attempt to heal what had been torn. The memories of his little ones bled like a motherfucker. If he could, he would do anything to get them back including selling his soul to Unicron if need be.

Although, he was at least happy he had Annabelle to compensate for his loss. She reminded him so much of them, especially one of the femmes he had who was headstrong and took on the role of lead sparkling as the others would always follow her instruction if not his.

It was tragically funny somewhat how the recollections of his sparklings fused with the parallels of memories he had with Will and Annabelle. It was almost like the universe was pushing him to move on when he wasn't ready despite how marvelous the latter reminiscences were. That was a cruel irony as well but he won't go into detail about that.

His fingers curled around Lennox's arm soothingly as he continued to stare at the screen with the Dinobot sparklings present. He couldn't change the past but only embrace the future, whatever that may lead to. His sparklings didn't die in vain like he and many of his Decepticons did upon their own accord. If anything, at least he had the memories to look back at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got me thinking about what happened to those sparklings. I did find it odd they were forgotten so easily but then again Bay directed the film so...very sad, very sad indeed.


	37. Arouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most sought after Megatron/Lennox fic everybody was asking me to do prior. Well today you get this special fic, courtesy of all the Human/Transformer shippers who flooded my dash…oh and me too!

Megatron was in a rugged state, predatory growls emitting from strained vocals but this was not because of battle. His holoform’s armor could not stay silent enough as he grinded his interface panel against the rear of his human, the latter of whom could only press his back alongside the warlord’s metallic chest when the larger male rubbed against a rather pleasant area.

As the dry humping continued, Will began to grow impatient as he gripped the desk he was currently bent over. It didn’t help his dick was also being brushed against in unison to the stimulation, forcing more adrenaline and arousal to flood his system. He knew what the mech was doing, that bastard, and it was turning out to be pleasurably unbearable. Then again, he never knew the warlord would be a sucker for teasing either. It certainly was a craved excitement nonetheless.

“Are you going to keep mocking me or are you going to do something? You know how much I hate your idea of preparation. It’s torture!” The human snarled impishly as he felt one of Megatron’s tusks brush against his cheek, sharp teeth barely grazing flesh. 

The tyrant purred, “As you wish, my pet.”

He groaned when the mech’s servo slipped between them. The clawed digits began to probe inside of him but was careful not to cause any unwanted injuries despite their owner was in fact fond of pain play to a degree. They set to a faster pace as Will covered his mouth to prevent a whimper from escaping. When the desk creaked under the increasing pressure of both their bodies, the soldier swore through his breath. Megatron had better not fuck up his desk; he had a bunch of awesome memories with this thing.

Then the metal fingers were removed from him and he instantly turned his attention towards the warlord in a confused manner. This didn’t last when he spotted why. Megatron’s spike had been released, dripping transfluid and ready for use. Lennox did briefly feel a twinge of fear because of how large it was but since his master did not like to damage his toys, there most likely was nothing to worry about.

He didn’t object as talons gripped his sides, leaving marks to claim him as the Decepticon Leader’s. As soon as the slick appendage broke through his entrance, Will shuttered in delight. It only took thirty seconds before he was completely adjusted to the girth that the warlord began to go into a rut somewhat coarsely. The human, of course, didn’t mind this as he started to moan wantonly. Each thrust hit his prostate at a great angle and hearing his partner give off animalistic noises only heightened the pleasure. It didn’t take long before Megatron was slamming into him at an alarming rate, not that Lennox wanted to object anyway. 

“M-Megatron!”

The warlord’s servos held onto Will as he drove his spike deeper, enjoying the tightness of his human pet. Fangs grinded against one another in response to the sudden bucking he was given in return. Oh, he loved this. He could get used to taking Lennox since the fleshling seemed to hold so much potential and beautiful gratification. 

Leaning over the human, he began to grind once again against the other as he took him to the hilt. He hadn’t felt this good since…well…forever really, or at least it seemed like forever but the overload that was starting to make his fans work over time was extremely welcoming. He needed this and he was damn sure Lennox did too. He was near his peak when he shot down and briefly captured the organic’s lips in a heated kiss, using his teeth to draw some blood for him to taste. Finally, he gave a monstrous roar as his systems tipped over.

Will couldn’t hold out much longer and when he heard Megatron’s dominating bellow, he too climaxed. Feeling the tyrant’s liquid fill him triggered a secondary orgasm which made the human grip the forearms of his superior before he lied content on the desk. Neither he nor Megatron noticed that he had discharged against the metal abdomen of the Decepticon. Both just basked in the aftermath of their union. Seeing the soldier so helpless under him and the soothing expression on his charge’s face made the warmonger slightly aroused again though he did nothing but smile.

“Look at the mess you made, Colonel. Naughty, naughty,” Megatron taunted as he pressed his chassis against the human’s, admiring how well their bodies molded together.

Will scoffed playfully, “Shut up! You’re no saint either here. Now how about we go get a bath?”

The mech growled teasingly as he felt his spike beginning to swell up faster than he anticipated. Yep, he could definitely get used to playing with his pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirty-seven chapters in and you finally get a mutual love fic! Took me long enough, huh?


	38. Fear

Nitro Zeus laid with his servos bound with his pedes by bolas in an animal-like fashion, unable to do anything but lie on his side while calling out for help from his peers. Mohawk had an open container thrown on him that now held him prisoner. Onslaught and Dreadbot were put into custody with stasis cuffs via the combined efforts of Crosshairs, Bumblebee, and Drift. Lastly, the rogue crew of the Transformers Reaction Force was being herded by gunpoint and had no other options but submission.

Lennox could only watch in horror as his forces were bombarded by the government-paid guerrillas and the Autobots. He was also cornered with Cade holding an assault rifle too close for comfort. Frowning, he put his hands upon his head and surrendered.

He didn't fear death or the wrath of anybody anymore. If anything, Megatron had broken the one mortality man could possess that made them vulnerable. He didn't plan on going out like this either. He wanted to be kept alive at least until he could break out his Decepticons and the rest of the TRF; that was his primary goal.

After he was handcuffed, one of the opposing soldiers grinned, "Well, would you look at that? Your 'master' is taking quite the tumble and from humans no less."

Will was forced to turn in the direction of the warlord and the sight before him made him frightened. Titanium cabling and steel chains were snaked around Megatron's limbs and waist. He could see the Cybertronian struggling against them with gladiatorial might but as more of those cables were shot out and wrapped around him, even the all-powerful Decepticon Leader could not sustain an advantage. The tanks and aerial vehicles those restraints were attached on began to acquire turns pulling back. Eventually, one of the large grounders gained leverage and was able to slide one of the legs out from under the tyrant, sending him crashing to the dirt floor below.

Dread began to take its effect on the Lieutenant Colonel as he realized Megatron was no longer in control. As he pondered the loss, a look of worry appeared on his formerly stern facial features while the tyrant tried and failed to get up. A faded roar of distress and defeat emitted from the warlord but Will could do nothing to help him at this point.

Conquered optics met worried eyes as the former gave another glum sound. It was heartbreaking how distraught the warlord was acting but judging by how he growled when the soldiers began to drag Lennox away, it became apparent that he was not mourning his downfall but rather the subduing of his human and how he felt he had failed to protect the soldier as a guardian. That aspect of the situation made Will very depressed inside.

Then the fear returned. What would they do to his Decepticon? Would they turn him into a science experiment then kill him once he was no longer useful? Would they torture him? Optimus wouldn't allow such a thing…but the Prime was not here.

Lennox's expression darkened as he was placed in the temporary cell of a military van. Afraid of what was to come would not help him. He needed to be strong now, not rely on emotions to expect any leniency on his captors' part. The game was definitely not over yet. He still had a few more pieces to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Dark!Will has returned. This time I decided to do a "what if" scenario where the TRF went rogue and the government recruits the Autobots and Cade to help bring them down.


	39. Monster

When he was present, all hell broke loose.

His appearance haunted all who saw him at least momentarily, his optics bled the blood of the damned, and his voice shook everyone to the core in utter terror. Horns as sharp as the deadliest sword made the religious ones quake as if they were witnessing the rise of the Devil himself. The Decepticons were a scary force in general but their leader was the king of all beasts. And nobody messed with the king.

Then there was William Lennox, the tamer of monsters. All he had to do was hold out his palm and the warlord’s nose would place itself into his reach. Nobody dared to question how or why this ogre of a mechanical alien bowed to a subordinate. For a man to have this much power was outrageous yet the people of Earth didn’t usher a word against it in fear of what this man would do with such a beast at his control.

Of course, Will knew what he had and what a game changer he could be but revengeful and cynical he was not. He only wanted one thing with this power: to be with his brute. Although he did have to confess, using Megatron as his hellhound had quite the advantages he wouldn’t give up for the world. Call him a hypocrite, but he had what he wanted.

Megatron, on the other hand, paid no mind to the ramblings of the human populace. He was a demon of destruction and that’s how he liked it, no more and no less. If the insects did, in fact, consider him a beast, who was he to deny that reality?

He stalked the streets nearby the TRF base gleefully, roaring like one of those legendary “dragons” to add to his monstrous profile. If he had the ability to breathe fire, it would have made his appearance even more scarily grotesque. Oh how he loved seeing the fleshlings scream for their lives. 

Since the secret of the Cybertronian race was exposed long ago, his horror should have been expected. He hated having to hide under false forms prior because a species couldn’t handle the sheer presence of the unknown; it was complete bullshit. It didn’t take long for the city to be fully aware of his presence and as he heard the sirens of the useless defense they called police, he clung to the wall of a nearby structure like a spider preparing to sneak up on its prey. Thank Primus for claws otherwise he would have fallen face first as he leveled his lower half to be above him upon the building’s side.

The iconic (and annoying) blue and red flashing lights appeared. They slid to a halt when Megatron jumped down upon them, crushing one vehicle completely with casualties while throwing another across the street and into an office building he was sure had people in it. He continued his reign of terror until his comm. link opened abruptly.

 _“Megatron! Quit tearing up that city! You had your fun now get your metal ass back here!”_ Lennox howled a bit too loudly. Even the warlord cringed slightly from the shouting but he perfectly understood why he was being yelled at. He deserved it but he also didn’t care.

Smirking at his handiwork, Megatron gave a “humph” and quickly transformed to leave. In the eyes of planet Earth, he was the ultimate villain unbeatable and with zero morals. That was more than fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured Megatron would embrace his title given by fearful humans with pride. Of course, he is still a hellhound.


	40. Moonlight

With his legs calf deep in the water, Will skipped a rock across part of the lake causing several ripples to alter the moon’s reflection upon it. Sighing, he picked up another one and repeated the process. He felt a slight chill every time across his forearms as he tossed them, reasonable since he was in simple shorts and a shirt. After three more rocks, he heard the familiar sound of a jet.

Megatron was here! The Cybertronian aircraft lowered down near the water and twisted vertical to submerge part of his wing. The uprising spray hit the glow shimmering into Earth’s atmosphere just right, creating a fleeting but beautiful rainbow. He then began to perform dazzling designs upon the lake’s surface almost parallel to that of a skilled ice skater. More simulated rainbows made their debut, each more gorgeous than the last.

Lennox couldn’t help but smirk at the warlord who loved to show off every now and then. Leave it the alien to make an amazing entrance no trained pilot here on his home world could beat. Although it seemed for a second the mech was doing an impressive dance like birds do to woo potential mates. He didn’t doubt it. Eventually, the Decepticon landed nearby before striding confidently to the soldier with a cocky grin. 

It took much self-control not to gaze at Megatron whose armor harnessed the glow of the night rather brilliantly, too great of an angle in fact that Will felt it was to distract him on purpose from the seductive splendor of the body of water with its moonlit shine. Another battle for his attention it appeared though this time the warlord was fighting a semi-celestial form, not another person.

“What is my dear pet doing out here…all alone…beneath the pale moonlight?” The mech sneered as he gave a fake concerned expression humorously. “Don’t you know, William, that there are dangers out here like predators, psychopaths, and even…deadly Decepticons? This is not a place for a human to be all by himself. A lot of things could happen.”

Will rolled his eyes as he turned to face the warlord who was locked onto him with immoral intentions. He smiled back with his own faux innocence, “Oh? And what, pray tell, will happen to me if I decide to remain here?”

Megatron instantly lowered to lie on his back, snagging the human in the process and giving a lewd purr as the latter was perched on his torso. “You’ll be mine.”

“You’re devious, you know that?”

“Would I be myself if I wasn’t? Besides, you adore me because of it. There’s no point in lying, Lennox,” The Cybertronian replied.

To be fair, he had a point. He said nothing as the Decepticon Leader’s claws became rather possessive of him, slowly rubbing over his chest and abdomen which made him feel somewhat ticklish more so than enthused. Raising a brow, the soldier huffed lightheartedly and changed his position to peer up at the stars with the moon now directly overhead.

The moon was oddly very welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do with this one so I just experimented with it. Nothing great but it's something. Meh!


	41. Submit

Huffing, Lennox turned his back on the warlord. He brushed his hands together and walked away from the scene with a smirk. Megatron, however, was far from pleased. He was bound by all his limbs like a pig dangling to be cooked on a crane. A net countered his weight and packed him into an uncomfortable position; his mouth covered as well.

How did he get into this predicament? The answer was simply this: an attempt to get Lennox to yield to him backfired…badly. You see, they decided to enliven their current partnership in the form of a game. Whoever made the other submit to their whim via any tactic wins leadership over their team. It was fair mostly and the antics they pulled were mainly harmless; a battle of composure this turned out to be. So far, Will was winning from sheer dumb luck to absolute stupidity for letting his arrogance get the better of him. If his deceased but loyal Decepticons saw him now.

Megatron began to struggle from his binds, eventually pulling loose his arm and freeing his mouth so he could use his denta to help release himself. The cabling suddenly gave way without preparation and the warlord landed on his aft, much to his misfortune. Growling, the mech turned in the direction of his pet. Oh he would get him back. He just needed a more subtle approach.

Much later in the evening, he strode into the nearly empty hangar bay humming a catchy little tune he heard a while back from Lennox's iPod. The fleshling had his feet upon the desk and sorted through important paperwork he was in charge of that he had a habit to go through during the late shift rather than the afternoon. A bad work ethic that often left him drained. Megatron acted like he didn't see the human, passing by with little to no interest whether said human noticed him or not.

"What're you up to?" Will moaned tiredly.

Freezing in his tracks, the warmonger smirked before placing a glum façade, "Well to be honest, I've been feeling a bit…remorseful for that dirty trick I pulled this morning. It may have gone too far and I deserved being tied up."

The soldier raised a brow, "Mmhmm, so all is well then?"

"It would be if I could stay by your side tonight," purred the tyrant.

Setting down his papers, Lennox brought himself to lean upon the rails of the catwalk. "Alright, asshole, I forgive you."

It took less than a second for the Cybertronian to be in front of him, placing his helm to be in the awaiting arms of the Colonel. As always, Megatron let the human playfully turn his head in a sarcastic manner. The taunts and good-humored insults constantly made his spark jump inside with delight and excitement.

"Perhaps we should enact something more… improper, my dear William?"

"Maybe," Will mewled, "But I think we should settle something first."

An unusual creaking noise from above alerted the mech and instantly peered up only to see the roof now open wide and two large objects fall upon him before he could react. The two items pinned the warlord flat on his front. It didn't hurt really but it didn't exactly feel good either. There was no use to try and get them off of him; he knew they were the right amount of weight he couldn't lift. He noticed Will didn't even flinch when the items flew down on top of him, narrowly missing the catwalk but planned just perfect that Lennox knew he wouldn't have been hit regardless.

Lennox gave a vicious grin as he stared down at the growling Cybertronian, "You seductive bastard! You thought I couldn't see past your disguise? We've known each other mutually for what…two years now and you didn't think I would have learned how to read your sick, twisted mind? I knew what you were going to do, Megatron! Using sex as a way to get me to submit to you? That's a blow underneath the belt in more ways than one."

Sliding down the ladder, Will made his way beside the warlord's helm. The vermilion optics narrowed a little but he could tell Megatron was more impressed than upset though the latter was still very present. Hey, he learned from the best didn't he?

"Now that offer you gave to me prior, I hope that's still up for grabs because you and I both need it probably…but we won't do anything until you yield to me first. So, what are the magic words?"

Megatron grimaced but said nothing. He simply brought his optics to peer in the opposite direction of his pet in frustration. If there was one thing he hated, it was admitting defeat. Finally after much debating within his processor, he mumbled indistinctly the words that tasted so sour at the moment.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Speak up please! I need to hear these words aloud and proud!"

When the fleshling put one hand to his ear mockingly, the tyrant rolled his eyes but did speak up to end his torment. "I said I submit to you, Colonel William Lennox of the American Army."

Lennox gave a silent "yes" and quickly gave Megatron a kiss on the cheek. "See? That wasn't so hard, huh? Now, what exactly do I get for winning this troublesome game of ours?"

The tyrant couldn't help but smirk, flashing his ever intimidating fangs. The game wasn't over yet; he still intended to win Lennox's submission entirely and he still had time. He may have lost the battle, but the war was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd lighten the mood. To be fair, the grand finale is going to be...very unappreciated at the very least and for good reason.


	42. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale! One of you ain't going to like me after this...

There were things he couldn't control like time, fate, or even love for that matter. It was what it was. So when the inevitable came, there was no point in complaining.

Cybertron hung beyond Earth's atmosphere like a second moon, larger but still held its presence with an iron fist. It was habitable now as well since Optimus had given word for all Transformers lingering among the stars to return home. This did mean the remaining Decepticons too…especially Megatron.

The warlord was well aware he would not be that welcomed but it was time to go. They had endangered the humans enough, not as much as the tyrant would have liked but enough that the Prime asked kindly for no Cybertronian to be on Earth anymore unless the governments of the organic planet agreed to let them in. That was the deal and from what he had heard, the humans mainly seemed glad to see them leave with the exception of a few.

Annabelle sat on her adoptive parent's shoulder, hugging and playing with his helm tusks one last time. She eventually broke down crying before her final goodbye was said and Megatron kept her close until most of the tears stopped. She ended up giving him a stuffed animal elephant she had loved all her life for him to take as a reminder of her. Smiling, he placed it in a secure area within his chest.

Will was the most reluctant to let go as he had held Megatron's helm for roughly an hour. Remarkably, his guardian did nothing but huddle beside the human in return. It was funny how hard he tried to stall the mech's departure but in the end, Megatron just gave him an expression of sorrow. He knew his efforts were worthless by then.

"Are you ever going to come back to me?"

The warmonger's face softened, "Of course. You know goodbyes, they aren't forever."

Tears began to build in the corners of his eyes. Maybe they wouldn't be apart forever but he was 45, half his life was done for. Megatron could live for centuries upon centuries so by the time he was approved to return, Will could be nearly if not entirely dead by then. He couldn't wait that long so in reality, forever could mean never. At least his daughter would probably be able to see their guardian again with his grandchildren.

Bringing his nose to rest upon the tyrant's, Will exhaled, "I love you."

The words did stun Megatron for a while but he eventually responded, "And…I have a very…high regard for you too, Colonel."

Finally, the mech backed up with his expression still a mixture of serenity and remorse. Seeing his pet cry was one of the most heartbreaking things he ever saw but he couldn't fix it this time. When his own optics began to feel heavy, he knew he had to go. He was still too prideful to show his tears in front of others. With a final sorrowful hum, Megatron leapt up into the air and performed his signature transformation sequence. Before he knew it, Earth's mesospheric layer was behind him.

Lennox just stared in the direction of the faint outline of Cybertron. Out of all this he did find something rather great about his former guardian's departure: Megatron was finally unbound from the war, from the oppression, and was no longer chained to the Earth like he had been for over 10,000 years. Granted a majority of that time was spent frozen while conscious but he was free now.

In fact, both he and Will were liberated. Without Megatron, the Colonel would have lost his way and Annabelle wouldn't have had another father in her life to replace the parent she missed. He changed their lives dramatically and he improved them. To see him go was like all the immovability in the world suddenly vanished from Lennox.

He would eventually recover but if Megatron ever decided to return, he was always welcome to the hell they had created together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after all we've seen about this pairing, I rip your hearts out in the very end. Some of you aren't happy with me, are you? You thought I wouldn't sink this low? You thought I played you? In that case, I would state this is in fact not the end but I don't think you wish to hear that right now after what I've done to you. See? Some of you are already leaving! I destroyed all you know so I should've known you want nothing to do with me now!


End file.
